Beautiful Madness
by MistikalMelodie
Summary: Previously titled: THE FIRST FIVE NIGHTS!The night of Sam and Emily's wedding Leah runs to her house not being able to take it anymore, there she faces her past and she thinks she's ready to move on with her future. Will she be able to?
1. Don't Tell Me If I'm Dying

**Hi there. Well what can i say i am more or less obsessed with Twilight now haha. I've written this for fun and because i cant get it out of my head. im not much of a writer, i do love to read Leah Fanfics lol thank you guys for giving this a chance and i hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW, no flames please, there is such a thing as a back button so simply click on it and dont hurt my feelings. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters from Twilight.**

* * *

**The First night. **

I stormed into my room, tears blinding my sight, stumbled against a chair and fell onto my bed. My mind was on overdrive yet it seem to slow down when ever I would remember his face, when he read his vows; the way he looked at her when he slid the ring on her finger and the way he kissed her when they were announced as husband and wife.

Angrily, I sat up, ripped the zipper from the side of my silk dress. Tossed my shoes violently against the wall pulled on an old t-shirt and sank into my bed hugging a pillow to stop my tremors. Thinking I would implode I bit down with fury into the pillow and screamed. My eyes shut tightly so much my eyes hurt.

I had to scream.

Scream to vent the anger and frustration I felt at that very moment. Hell I felt like this every waking day. Every second, minute, hour, day, week, month that passed by it felt like my insides would explode from the intolerable pain I felt, so I screamed louder.

Every time I closed my eyes, there he was. His face forever carved to the back of my eyelids. His perfect features seem to dance and taunt me in my sleep. Every night I would dream of him and how we used to be. How he used to cuddle with me during the winters, or how he used to kiss me whenever we would fight so we'd stop. He would wrap an arm around me and pull me close as if I would run away from him whenever he'd let his guard down. I dreamed of how we used to go down to the beach during the summers and we'd just sit on a tree trunk and let the salty air infuse the ambient while we watched the waves come and go and families play in the sand.

_Stop it. _

_Stop it. _

_STOP IT_!

I let out a loud grunt and wiped my face, my make up staining my cheeks. I deliberately got up and walked towards the closet. I knew what I was looking for and moved all the boxes from the floor till I found the one I was wanted.

There in an old white box laid my wedding dress. The wedding dress I would never be able to wear. The wedding dress I had envision myself in when I'd marry Sam. The beautiful wedding dress my dad had spend a quarter of his savings to buy me- another quarter went to the wedding itself.

I hugged the dress tightly to my chest and shed more tears. Opening my eyes I saw at the bottom of the box all the invitations with the names and addresses of the guests. The guest book and what would be our wedding album. Seeing all this stung. It felt as if I a million needles punctured my heart over and over. It felt a if I had been crushed my a train. _Don't be stupid Leah, you rather feel the pain of a crushing train than feel this_. I thought to myself, and I was right. I rather take any kind of physical pain than feel this emptiness.

Man I must have been the worst kind of person in my past lives. Killed a couple hounded people maybe? Maybe I cause famine or hunger. Maybe it inflicted this sort of pain on others and now I'm paying for it? Maybe I was Hitler?

_Nope, you if you had been such a person you would have been born a cockroach_. The voice in my head said. _Ugh_.

I was getting so tired of this. I was tired of listening to people pity me and look at me as the poor Leah Clearwater- the one who got dumped for her cousin a week before her wedding. The one that now goes through life being a bitch just as a mechanism of self preservation because I'd be damned if I let someone else hurt me like that ever.

So I picked up all the stuff threw it back into the box and walked downstairs. In the kitchen I opened a drawer where I knew the lighters would be. Grabbed the lighter fluid my dad used to barbecue with and almost ran to the backyard.

I walked about a hundred yards away from the house, emptied out the lighter fluid on the box n lit it.

The flames danced around illuminating the our back yard. The warmth was welcomed by my body after all it was the middle of December and even though my body kept warmer than other I still fell the cold.

"Looks like somebody's having fun" a masculine voice called not too far away from me.

"Tons" I replied with much enthusiasm wiping my face almost instantly "Now go away" I said not bothering to look at him. His steps got closer.

"You can cut the crap Lee, I know you're hurting, it only normal. You don't have to keep up the pretences for me. Believe me when I say that I know what you're going through" he said in a low voice standing next to me. His face staring intently at the bright orange flames.

"He never had a chance you know-" I looked up at him; his eyes meeting mine "- to look at the invitations or anything related to our wedding" I said my voice breaking "he never had the chance to look at me in the dress. When it first happen, some times I would think that if he saw me in the dress maybe he would have changed his mind. Then this whole wolf thing happen and I understood why he left, but there was always a little piece of me that thought just maybe if we had gone through with the wedding he would have fought for me, for us" the last part was merely a whisper but I knew he'd heard me.

"When it first happen to me, at times I would think that maybe if he hadn't come back, maybe I could have been with her now" he admitted looking at me for an instance before his eyes focused once more on the engulfing flames.

"You know what Jake, we are two fucked up people" he let out a loud laugh and looked over at me with a smile on his face. He looked young again. He was one of the many kids in La Push that were robbed from their youth- myself included. Sometimes he's smile like this and the old Jacob would resurface after all these years.

"You don't think so?" I asked smirking.

"Oh, I know so" he said laughing once more.

"So how was the reception?" I asked as I started walking back into the house yawning. He followed me closely and shut the door behind me.

"Sickening. I swear if I see another couple kiss or ogle at each other I'm gonna barf" he said following me upstairs. Once I reached my bed I sat feeling how tired I was. He sat next to me. He grabbed my hand asked "Are you sure you're going to be okay Leah? You know I'm here for whatever you need. I mean you ask I'll do. Anything really." He stated looking into my eyes.

"So does this mean you're forfeiting your Alfa title to me and I get to boss you around like a pet dog" I couldn't help myself and laughed internally.

He grinned and chuckled "If that'll make you happy, yes, yes I would" he said mockingly before pulling me in for a hug.

At first it felt strange. To have another body so close to mine. To feel the skin of someone else on mine felt so off yet so gratifying for some odd reason. He smelled differently that I was used to. _He finally cleaned up_. The voice in head said and I smiled. _God knows Jacob doesn't like to be all clean or dressed_. That last part made my stomach do summersault.

"Jake?" I mumbled against his chest.

"Hmm?"

"Will you stay, tonight I mean…" I asked not leaving our embrace. I was far too comfortable in his arms. And I found it wrong, yet so inviting that I could resist.

That was the first night Jacob stayed the night. We'd slept snuggled under the covers while the rain pounded on my window, he had pulled me close to him, my back against his chest. His arms tightly wrapped around my waist and his face buried in the crock of my neck. He slept soundly his breath even on my neck. I felt asleep that night for the first night in a long time with no worries or stress. I was comfortably in a blissful state, state that I know would come tumbling down the next morning, but I wanted this now. And I felt happy again.

* * *

**there you have it folks. after almost a year of not writing at all i managed to write this in less than an hour and in class lol.**

**anyway i hope you guys like it, PLEASE REVIEW... any ideas are welcomed. **

**Thank you so much for reading.**

**have a fantastic day...now off to my next class lol.  
**


	2. Lift Me Higher

**Ok people. first i want to THANK everyone for reading and reviewing. i love reviews, they make my day YAY...**

**I want to clarify that there is no Nessie in this story, as much as i loved breaking dawn i didnt like the whole Jacob and Nessie thing. **

**anyways thank you so much for taking your time to read this. **

* * *

**Last chapter.**

_That was the first night Jacob stayed the night. We'd slept snuggled under the covers while the rain pounded on my window, he had pulled me close to him, my back against his chest. His arms tightly wrapped around my waist and his face buried in the crock of my neck. He slept soundly his breath even on my neck. I felt asleep that night for the first night in a long time with no worries or stress. I was comfortably in a blissful state, state that I know would come tumbling down the next morning, but I wanted this now. And I felt happy again_.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**The Second Night.**

I opened my eyes to find the fan in my room on. Looking straight at the ceiling I examined it for a minute then stretched.

"Ahhh damn it." a hoarse voice drummed in my ear.

"Oh my god I'm sooo sorry" I said turning around and finding Jacob holding his nose, blood oozing through his fingers. _Way to go there Leah_. I groaned in frustration and quickly launched for the first peace of clothing I could find on the floor.

"I'm sorry" I squeaked as he removed his hand and let me cover his bloody nose with the cloth. I noticed his eyes held an amused look. That threw me off a little.

"I swear you Clearwaters will be the end of me" he mumbled under the shirt and closed his eyes.

"Has it healed yet?" his eyes shot back up and looked at me grinning.

"Whats so damn funny Jacob?" he was smirking now and I was almost to my breaking point. I tried to stay calm God knew my temper wasn't the best now a days. I had no patience for games.

"So I spent the night, and this is how you repay me, by giving me a bloody nose?" he said in a mocking tone. _Are you kidding me?_ Ugh shut up voice. I mentally kicked my self, if only I hadn't been so stupid.

"I'm sorry I'm not used to sleeping with someone" I said throwing the bloody shirt to the hamper across the room. The shirt landed on top of my maid of honors dress staining it and I let out a laugh. _Ironic?_ I think not.

"Has it healed?" Jacob asked looking strait up to give me a better view of his bloody nostrils. _Ewwwwwwww_.

"Attractive, very attractive." He picked up my sarcasm and laughed.

"Thanks Lee, I mean I knew it all along but it's always good to have someone say it" he chuckled as he walked out of my room down the hallway to the bathroom. I heard the water running and plopped back on my pillow. _Arrogant much_?

"Ugh shut up, just SHUT UP" I muffled the last part with a pillow and didn't notice Jake has come back into the room. I removed the pillow to find him hovering over me with an eyebrow raised and smirking. _Mhm he looks…_

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I almost screamed at him but he just smirked and his face got closer to mine.

"Have you noticed what time it is?" he asked his eyes never leaving mine.

"No-" I said looking over to my nightstand clock "five twenty. Five TWENTY?" Jesus Christ, did we really sleep for that long?

"We might as well go back to bed, or do you want to do something else. You're mom's at Charlie and Seth's at Melyza's place" he said and I rolled my eyes, it seemed lately my mom is always at Charlie's and Seth well he's never home, lately he's been spending a lot of time at Melyza's. they met in school, Jacob and I kind of forced him into going back t school, because really nothing seems to happen around here. And if something did happen we can always howl at each other. _Ugh I've got to stop with the wolf terms_.

The evening went by fairly quick. I cooked pasta and we ate the cake my mom had made for this weekend cookout we always had once a month at the rez. Oh well we decided to blame it on Seth. Jacob stood by the bookshelf near the fireplace and selected a few movies for us to watch. By then he was hungry again so we decided to order pizza. Have you ever ordered pizza for a werewolf?

Six supreme pizzas later, mostly ate by Jacob we still were launched on the couch watching Doom. Jacob seemed annoy with the plot line. He's not much of a thinker so if you have to figure out something, yeah not Jacob, he rather see a fight no matter who the good guy or the bad guy is as long as there's one standing at the end, yup that's his sort of movie. Cheap, funny and with lots of blood. Bad acting or good acting, he doesn't care as long as there is a fist coming in contact with a face.

"Mmm The Rock is sooo yummy looking" I purred and chuckled when Jacob's face turned to me with a disgusted look. "What?" I spat.

"Yummy looking?" his face was indescribable. I was hard not to laugh.

"Yeah so? I can appreciate a good body when I see it thank you very much" I stated returning my gaze to the tv

"What's the big deal? He can fight, I bet you I can take him" his laughter made me look back to him.

"No shit captain obvious, I'd still do him" this time I couldn't old the laughter any longer. His face twisted in disgust and his eyes kept going from the tv to me.

"You know girls usually say that guys are perverted, but you girls are worst, I mean seriously, I don't want to know who you want to sleep with"

"Well I have to be in all of you guys mind all the freaking time, I was bound to pick up some of your ways, be a man and deal with it" I said stuffing my mouth with another ice cream bite. Ever since Embry and Quil decided to join the pack I had to hear about their fantasies. Especially Embry, he was such a horn dog. No pun intended. I mean the kid was good looking but he couldn't stop thinking about girls and what he would do to them. Gross. And Quil, poor Quil, well he gave dating a chance didn't really go well. He just couldn't handle it after he "mistakenly" slept with the girl and the next day Claire jumped into his arms and that's when the guilt stroke. He was depressed for weeks.

"That's not my fault" Jacob popped another chip in his mouth and turned his head back to the movie.

This time I looked at him. I mean _really_ looked at him. He was beautiful in the dim light coming from the side window. His face masculine yet childish of some sort. His jaw tightly set and his mouth, well I mean his mouth was just mouthwatering. _OH MY GOD what is wrong with you_. His nose twitched a little and I couldn't help but smile. He made me smile and I felt an edgy feeling about that.

I couldn't help but to think about how his arms held me last night. How his warmth made me feel like that was my place, like that's where I belong. _Don't be stupid Leah, he's your Alpha and you're his Beta, and what happens when he imprints? Are you willing to go through all that again?_ The voice was right; as much as I hated it, it was the truth.

_Truth hurts_.

"What are you thinking about over there?" his voice disconnected me from my thoughts.

"Hmm, nothing just thinking. I'm gonna go to bed its like two in the morning and I need some sleep, last night it seemed like we slept a lot but we only had like five hours of sleep and in my book that's a big no no" I was babbling now, I realized it and moved quickly towards the stairs.

My head hit the pillow like a bat hits a ball, eager for a homerun. I wasn't tired like I had said before I was just worried and depressed in a way. _He's just as alone and depressed as you are_. I knew that much, but we were thrown into this fate for a reason and imprinting takes you by surprise just like a storm, you know is going to hit but you never know when.

I closed my eyes and I took in a big gulp of air. My mind froze in place. Last night I could only think about Sam and tonight I'm thinking about Jacob. What is wrong with me? I was insane to think this could ever happen or to think that this was allowed to happen. I felt tears escaping my eyes like a waterfall. _Damn it, not again_.

I felt two arms snake their way around me n turn me so quickly my head was spinning. He crushed me his chest in a tight embrace, and I did nothing more than just hold on and let my tears stain his shirt.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled against his chest.

His hand pulled my face upwards till we were face to face. His eyes full of compassion and caring dug deep into my soul, and deep, very deep inside of me a fire started burning. I closed my eyes and I felt his lips caress mine softly, so softly that made my stomach jump. His lips were warm and soft. Our mouths fit perfectly around each other's. His fingers caressed my back ever so softly n his touch made me shiver. I closed my eyes and shut them tightly wiling my mind to remember this moment for however long it took.

Our mouth separated for a brief moment and I saw wanting and longing in his eyes. Those perfect brown eyes that matched him flawlessly with his black hair and his tan skin. He smiled a bit, kissed my cheek and pulled me back a little. He positioned me to the side of him my head resting on his chest, his arms holding me in place. The humming of his heart made my lids feel heavy. I closed my eyes and let out exhaled.

_You, I'm screwed._

_

* * *

_

**well there you have it...a bit long but that's never a bad thing in my book hehe. **

**thank you everyone again for reading and please take a second to REVIEW reviews make me happy n they make me want to write more. **

**the next chapter i have it almost finished. its a LEMON!!! tee hee. so if you guys want it up soon, you know what you have to do. REVIEW. haha **

**anyways, have a wonderful day, and a glorious weekend. **


	3. Let Me Have What's Left

**First i would like to thank everyone for reading and a tons of hugs to my REVIEWERS!!!!! i get so excited and start jumping up and down haha my husband looks at me with this wtf look its hilarious he probably thinks I'm on crack or something. **

**thank you so much guys for reading and dont forget to REVIEW!! **

* * *

**Last Chapter**

Our mouth separated for a brief moment and I saw wanting and longing in his eyes. Those perfect brown eyes that matched him flawlessly with his black hair and his tan skin. He smiled a bit, kissed my cheek and pulled me back a little. He positioned me to the side of him my head resting on his chest, his arms holding me in place. The humming of his heart made my lids feel heavy. I closed my eyes and let out exhaled.

_Yup, I'm screwed._

**The Third Night**

My eyes fluttered open to the sound of my alarm clock. Groaning I swung my arm over to the nightstand and hit the clock with such force I was wide awake and examining it to see if it was broken. It wouldn't have been the first one. Lately it seem like I had to buy two of everything so it would last me at least a month.

I sat up and pulled my messy hair back, rubbed my eyes and fell back on the bed with a loud thud. Ugh it seemed that no matter what I did I felt like I was four hundred pounds and I broke everything. Once I broke a chair by just sitting on it. It only took a little bit of force and things would just snap like twigs.

I hadn't gained much weight since I first phased, unlike the guys they seem to just be putting on the pounds by the day. Granted we needed the food and the energy but everything I ate went to my muscles. If I looked muscular before this whole wolf thing happen, now I looked like one of those professional basketball players. I was tall, lean and muscular and…._Jacob_.

I looked immediately to my left to find myself alone. It stung a little but I managed to push through that and get up. Walking down the hall I tripped over the carpet. My head hit the floor with a loud bang and my eyes watered. My back cracked in so many places that if I didn't have a supernatural thing going on I would forever be in a wheelchair. I wiggled my toes, just to check. My head throbbed and I closed my eyes, it would be just a matter of minutes before the pain went away all together. Well the physical pain anyway.

Why did he leave without saying anything? _Uh, maybe because you're not his girlfriend and he had no obligation to stay_. _Why are you being such a whinny little bitch, get up and get over it. _

"No body asked you" I said a little irritated, even my mind was against all this.

"I didn't say anything"

I sat up so fast my head throbbed a little and I felt somewhat nauseous. He was here; he didn't leave. I felt a rush of excitement run through me but didn't change my expression; well at least I don't think I did. _Pathetic_, _you are just pathetic Leah Clearwater; haven't you learned your lesson yet or do I have to remind you how much it hurts to fall in love, plus he's younger than you, wait to go there sparky_. _Just remember one name, SAM! _ My mind screamed at me and I winced just a little, was I going crazy or was I really having this argument in my head? No wonder the guys hated to be in my mind, I hated it the most.

"You okay there?" he asked holding me by the arm trying to stabilize me on my feet.

"Just tripped, no biggie" I replied firmly standing now.

"We don't fall just like that, is something distracting you Leah?" he asked with a smirk. Oh how I loved his smirks. He had a dark look, yet he seemed so amused. I loved that. Wow I am pathetic. _Told you so_.

"Something amusing Jacob?" looking down I stared at my toes, they were tingling.

"Yup, very" I hadn't realized until I looked up that his face was less than an inch away. I looked at him my heart pounding away in my chest as his lips brushed mine "Buuuttt, I'm hungry so-"he turned on his heel n walked down the stairs. I stood there frozen. Who the hell does he think he is? I swear he was gonna pay for that.

Splashing water on my face felt nice, I could feel the sleep washing away and became more alert. I whipped my face off and looked in the mirror, the black spots under my eyes were gone, and my face seemed a little bit more relaxed. It felt like I had finally slept in years. So many thoughts went through my head at once that I didn't know what to think anymore. I didn't even recognize myself; the way I was acting or the way I felt. It made me remember old times, when everything was simpler and I had no worries and agony hadn't taken over my life. It made me think about Sam and all the plans we had for our future.

We would go to college, rent an apartment while we were in school and save to get a place of our own. He always said he wanted lots of kids. I always told him I didn't want to have more than two. He wanted a big house, I wanted a small one. I was never big on pretenses and I liked how my parents had raised my brother and I to be humble and they taught us that no work was ever shameful as long as it was honest work. Sam was always ambitious and he wanted more when it came to being economically stable. "Why settle for second best?" was his favorite saying.

Why think about this now? That future was no longer my future; now I was tied to the reservation. A secret promise of protection carved with my blood somewhere in a legend. I was bound to protect my people and I had to do it even if it wasn't what I wanted. My father would not approve of me running off; selfishness was the worst quality one could ever have he used to say.

I whipped the tears away, applied some make up on and walked out of the bathroom. I heard Jacob walking down the hall and I walked to my room him following not far behind. Grabbing the hem of my shirt I pulled it up to reveal my black boy shorts, I heard him pause when he saw my bare back and I walked in the room swung my leg behind me over to the door and kicked it shut almost hitting his face. _Two can play this game_. Giggling I walked over to my closet and opened it trying to find something to wear.

The door flung open and I turned around jumping at the sound. It only took two strides for him to get to where I was. His arms wrapped around me, his hands cupping my butt and he swung us around to crash my back to the wall. His lips pressed on mines with such urgency that it bruised. I could feel his pulse under my fingertips and the eagerness in his kisses. My mind was gasping for air but he wouldn't pull away. My finger entangled themselves in his hair and I pulled it, that only made him groan as he pressed his body harder on mine. His lips parted and he continued to kiss my jaw line and my neck. I took a much needed breath and moaned quietly when he bit my neck lightly. His hands scooted me upwards until my bare chest was directly in front of his face. His mouth engulfed the small mound of flesh as his tongue swirled around it.

My body was on fire. Every nerve ending came alive and suddenly I wanted more. I wanted more of his kisses, his hands, his body, his touch. I didn't want him, no, I _needed_ him. I needed to feel his skin against mine and his mouth on mine. I needed to feel wanted once again.

I reached down his back and grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up eagerly, separating us for a mere second. His body crashed with mine and that was it. We were lost in a frenzy of lust, want, and need. We were two people alone, hurt and in need of someone, who would have thought we would be each other' someone, at that moment of course.

I felt my back hit the soft comforter and realized he had moved us to the bed. His body was so warm as we sunk deep into the mattress. He smelled like a delicious mix of cinnamon and spices and tasted like bittersweet chocolate. His mouth was all over the place. I wanted him so bad but I knew he had never done this before so I let him take his time.

His mouth returned to kiss me while his hands roamed my body and caressed my curves. I opened my eyes for a second and his opened as well. His gaze was mesmerizing I wanted nothing more than to look into his eyes and get lost in them. Our mouths moved but we never looked away. Another time I would have given this the awkward award but now it was just the most intimate expression I had ever seen in his face.

Incompatible, yes that's what we were but somehow we fit together so perfectly it was hard to believe we weren't made for each other. I didn't believe in soul mates anymore, or in love for that matter. But the sense of belonging was there and I loved every minute of it. I needed it. I felt my fears leave my body and my worries were a thing of the past. I knew of nothing and no one, just this moment.

I pressed myself against him to feel his warmth, and to wrap my leg around his waist. A soft moan escaped my lips as his kisses moved up my jawbone. I tried to take control of my thoughts and desires, but my mind was consumed by the pleasure I was feeling and it felt so right even though we both knew it was wrong.

A faint "Please" escaped my lips and I felt his smile against my neck. His hand traveled down my body and ripped my underwear out of the way. I heard the shreds of what once was my very comfortable panties hit the floor like feathers. My mind rushed and raised through incoherent thoughts and I didn't realized he had stood up to take his pants off as well. I took a second to admire his body. He was perfect, toned in all the right places. I had only seen Sam naked and couldn't help myself but compare the two bodies. Jacob was much bigger, and muscular and just plain _gorgeous_. My senses had been heightened since my transformation and thanks to that I could appreciate every single detail about him. I could smell his sultry body as he stood there. I saw every line that defined his body. I'm sure he could do the same and I was probably the first girl he had seen naked like this. Well granted he had seen me naked because my control over phasing wasn't the best at first but not like this. I was ready to be his and by the smile in his face he wasn't disappointed.

"Well are you just going to stand there?" I said. Way to go and put my foot in my mouth. He chuckled and returned to position himself on top of me. Hi kisses were eager now , demanding even. His knee pushed my legs apart and I could feel him throbbing against my thigh. _God it's been a while_. Okay voice if you don't shut up now I'm going to seriously snap and push a pen up my nose. How would you like that? Do not ruin this for me now. _Do as you wish just know that when this all goes tumbling down and he leaves you for whatever tramp he imprints on you're going to wish you had listened to me_.

Before I knew it I felt him enter me, pull out and then enter me completely. It _had_ been a while and he was big. It hurt a little making my body jerk but then I felt accustomed to his size and I felt nothing more than unbelievable pleasure.

"Relax" he whispered in my ear and I noticed my legs had become incredibly stiff. It was hard, but I found my self letting go. His hand went around my calf and up to my knee to push it against my chest, giving his thrust a better angle. I let go of everything. I let go of Sam; his face was no longer carved in the insides of my eyelids. I couldn't remember how it felt to kiss him. Or how it felt when he would touch me. All that had been replace by the thought of Jacob. His touch, his kisses, his smell and warmth was all that filled my senses and I was grateful, maybe that way it won't hurt as much. I felt Sam's memory leaving my body as Jacob entered mine over and over again.

He pulled my arms above my head and pinned them down. My head trashed from side to side as I felt the little ball of fire in the center of my begin to grow. I looked at him and he seemed lost in the moment as well. His eyes wild and his mouth agape, he was staring at me and with one swift motion he slammed himself in me bringing me to my much needed release.

I screamed shamelessly feeling my insides clamp him down as he moaned and felt him explode inside me. He was shivering, his face was press against my neck and I could feel his hot raged breath lashing out at my skin. We laid there. My legs were intertwined with his. His face buried on my neck as I drew mindless shapes on his back. I couldn't stop smiling and a small giggle left my body. He chuckled and looked up.

"have you noticed we haven't left the house in almost three days?" he asked a little out of breath. I looked at him and smiled "Who cares" I simply replied.

"Not me" he said returning to his previous position.

"Are you complaining there Black?"

"Nope"

We heard the front door open and I could hear my brother's voice as he spoke on the phone. "Hello? Anyone home?" he called minutes later and I heard him skip upstairs. I got nervous and tried to push Jacob off me but he didn't move. He just chuckled.

"Leah? You in there?" he called from outside the door.

"Um…yeah, give me a minute" I yelled still trying to push him off me.

"Can I come in?" he asked and I heard the doorknob twist.

"Not unless you want to see your sister naked"

* * *

**Well there you have it, this was a little harder to write because my nanny fell ill and she couldn't help me with my baby, but i loved spending time with my little girl and i dont mind, if you were to walk into my room now you;d see me holding her with one hand and typing with the other lol **

**but anywho back to the story....how do you guys like it, i tried not to make it too explicit but somethings did slip....haha**

**thank you so much for reading and i have some links in my page of pictures for the story if you haven't gone there, it helps lol the pictures of the characters are the closest thing i could find to them except for Steven Strait everyone else is not exact. **

**thank you_ SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_ very much to my reviewers once more...i love you all you make my day, seriously. **

**now please take a little moment to REVIEW!!!!! Reviews make momma happy and when momma's happy she writes faster lol. **

**have a wonderful day, and i hope you're enjoying your weekend.**


	4. I Never Thought We’d Fall Out Of Place

**okay well as always THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING PEOPLEEEEEE I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS.**

**so this chapter is a little long and kindda boring but i had to get this out of the way....little lime at the end haha just thought i might throw some there tee hee. **

**thank you so much for reading....this isn't the fourth night its a continuation of the last. im not so sure about it but here it is...hope you like it.  
**

* * *

**Last Chapter**

"_Can I come in?" he asked and I heard the doorknob twist._

"_Not unless you want to see your sister naked"_

I heard Jacob's voice coming from inside Leah's room and tightly shut the door that was slightly open. I groaned loudly in disgust, took a step back and waited for the tremors in my body to subside. What the hell were they doing? Well I knew what they were doing to my dislike, but what if I had been my mom? My god she would have flipped. Their scent filled the house and it made me want to gag.

_How the hell did this happen?_

I felt a rush of anger pulse through me, it made me want to curse obscenities at them. My sister, that was my fucking sister and he didn't even think about that. How could he betray my friendship like that? How could he do this to her? He knew perfectly well how badly she coped with heartaches and yet he still didn't stop to think about that.

As much as I saw him like a brother, I wanted nothing else than to kill him right now. Go in there, rip his throat and walk away with his balls in my hands. I didn't want to see her like that again. After Sam left her she was so devastated my mother and I had to take everything sharp out of her room after she found her cutting. There was a time where I was afraid I'd come home from school to find her lifeless body in a pool of blood.

And what was she thinking? After all she went through. After all that pain she felt or feels. I pulled a chair and slumped in it; I didn't know how I got to the kitchen and didn't really care. My legs felt numb. I wanted to throw up, anticipating her reaction when he left her; when he imprinted.

"Hey there squirt" she said sitting next to me. I could smell him on her. It was disgusting. I wanted to reach over and slap her so she would snap out of it. I would never touch a woman but this was just pushing my limits.

"What were you thinking Leah?"

"I wasn't really, or maybe I was but I'm sure you don't want to hear about that" she said smiling.

"Ugh" I groaned as my forehead hit the table.

"I am twenty two years old Seth, I think I'm big enough to know what I'm getting my self into" she said as if she could read my thoughts. Her voice light and worry free.

"What happens when…you know" I didn't want to say it. I didn't have the heart to hurt her like this. She deserve better than agony in her life.

"That won't happen" Jacob's voice echoed through the whole kitchen and I looked up at him.

"HOW COULD YOU? WHY WOULD YOU? SHE'S MY SISTER" I screamed at him my body trembling, I was so close to phasing I could feel it in my gut. She reached over and grabbed my hand to soothe me.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME YOU FUCKING HIPOCRIT; YOU DISGUST ME YOU FILTHY WHORE" I spat, acid dropping from every word.

"Seth" I heard her whisper but I didn't bother to turn around. Storming out of the kitchen door I ripped my clothes sprinted forward and let the wolf in me take over. I landed on my front paws and ran as fast as I could; Leah's shocked face kept replaying in my mind.

_Fuck_.

**Leah's POV**

My breathing stopped all together and my mind froze. His words rang in my ear and my heart deflated. His face was of pure rage. I wanted to run and hide, I saw pure disappointment in his eyes while his face twisted in anger as he walked out the door. I could feel hot tears on my cheeks, shame washing over me.

"He didn't mean it" Jacob called from behind me.

"Did you not see his face?" my voice was broken and so low I didn't even hear it. My ears rang and my head hurt. It felt as if someone had stuck a syringe of acid in my heart and released it's content slowly. My face fell in my hands and I let myself sob uncontrollably. Suddenly I was on Jacob's lap and he hugged me to his chest.

"He didn't mean it" was all he kept saying trying to calm me down. But all I could see was Seth face and his words kept ringing in my ears. How could I do this to him? He was there when Sam left and he was the only one that helped me through. If it hadn't been for him I would have killed my self a long time ago. I could still hear him shushing my as he held me while I cried. He was three years younger than me but he had assumed the older sibling role.

I felt my chest compress in pure agony. I had to find him. I had to tell him I didn't mean to insult him that way. I didn't want this to drive a whole in our relationship. _Too late. Is it not enough you have to feel the pain, you want to share it with your brother too_?

The front door opened and I heard steps getting closer and closer. My mom stood with Charlie. I didn't even bother to look all the way up but I could feel her concern gaze falling on me.

"Leah what happened?" she was referring to the door that led outside that was split in half. She looked at Charlie and then looked at us once more.

"Leah?" her face had a very worried look as she eyed my sitting on Jacob.

"Seth…f- f- found…us…who-who-re" I mumbled while another round of sobs shook my body and I held on to Jake. His arms held me tightly against his torso and he looked over at my mom while I buried my face in his neck.

"Seth found us in a rather compromising position, he flipped and sprung out, he'll come around" He said in a monotone voice. My mother's cheek flushed red and I could see she was mad, he breathing became short and Charlie's mouth was hanging open.

"You did WHAT? In MY house?" she paused, took a long breath and then walked forward a step or two "HAVE YOU NO RESPECT FOR YOUR FATHER'S MEMORY?" Charlie walked forwards as well and touched her arm in a comforting way. That pissed me off; here she was speaking about respecting my father and she was parading herself with Charlie.

"Have you?" I said quietly.

"What did you say?" she said, her teeth clenched and her fist balled up.

"Have you no shame in running around with him…you speak of respecting my father but desecrate his house just as much. You think its okay to bring _him_ here? And you Charlie, that's how much you valued my fathers friendship as to go sleeping with his wife as soon as he's buried you might as well fuck on his grave, that wouldn't be as rude"

"Leah" Jacob reprimanded me softly and I just watched my mother freeze where she was. Charlie's jaw flexed and he wrap his arm around her shoulder to hold her in place.

"Get out of my house" I could feel the pain in her voice and see the agony in her eyes. I looked up at her and then to Jacob. He stood both of us up. Grabbed my arm and walked us out of the kitchen into the backyard.

We walked in silence through the woods his hand held mine as I almost stumbled over some roots. I could feel him looking at me but I just stared straight ahead. The forest was cold and I shivered feeling the breeze go by like thousands of small needles whipping my face. Jacob walked past me noticing my state and walked in front of me shielding me from the cold air, his hand never leaving mine.

I heard leaves shuffle and twigs break, we both looked to our right. Embry was coming from in between the trees. He looked annoyed. Quil was not far behind.

"Where the hell have you two been? We've had to run patrol all by ourselves in the cold because we called and called and you guys seemed to be taking a vacation or something" Embry called getting closer to us.

"Not now, Embry" Jacob said frustrated. Yeah we kind of ditched patrols, but it wasn't as hard as it started out to be. Sam's pack was bigger and they were the ones that usually patrolled. Our area was smaller and didn't need much of our attention, since the Cullens were gone and no teenager in La Push had turned in two years, we figured that this wolf thing would end soon. At least I hoped that much.

"What the hell happen? You two ran out of the reception, Sam was asking the whole time for you Leah, and Emily was very disappointed" yeah like they have so much fucking room to talk. Why did they care anyway, it was their night not mine, why did they want me so much to be there? Right, to rub their happiness in my face that's why.

"I didn't feel like staying long" I told Quil who was staring at Jacob's hand and mine. I tried to let go but he held on tighter. Embry seemed to noticed too and he gave us a puzzled look.

"Have you guy seen Seth?" I tried to speak past the lump that was forming in my throat.

They both nodded no and then looked up at Jacob. I could almost hear their thoughts. _What were you thinking? Leah? Are you fucking kidding me? Of all the girls you end up with her?_ That's what they were thinking I was sure of it. Quil gave a wary smile and Embry just stared at Jacob.

"It's freezing out here; we'll talk at the house" Jacob turned around and continue to walk down the invisible path we were on. We got to his house. Billy had gone fishing with old Quil and everything was so quiet. There we sat on the round table, barely fitting; our shoulders touching.

"What's going on?" Embry was the first to speak motioning between us.

"Seth's mad about us and he ran out. He's probably going to quit the pack and go back to Sam. Sue's beyond pissed. She told us to get out, I'm assuming that she doesn't want me back there for a long while" Jacob was calmed. _Too calm if you ask me._ I didn't have the heart to think my brother would go back to Sam. I didn't want to think about that.

"Or me" I added and Quil looked over at me with a sympathetic look; he took a breath and then opened his mouth but no sound came out. He just looked confuse.

"How did this happen? Is this even _allowed_?" that last word felt heavy on my ears as Embry spoke "What happens when they other pack finds out? What do you think Sam will say about this?"

"Who gives a flying fuck about what Sam's gotta say about this? We are none of his business. He made his choice now he must live with it. What is she supposed to just sit here and rot in his memory?" Jake was annoyed I could see it in his brow "And as far as allowing goes, who's to say no?"

"But what if…you…you know?" Quil never stopped looking at me. His eyes help pity; he looked at me like the first time he phased back from listening to my thoughts about Sam.

"It's not going to happen"

"You can't be sure about that Jacob"

"I know I'm strong enough to fight it" his jaw was flexing and slight tremors ran through his arm.

"It's not that easy" Quil said quietly "You don't know what it feels like, its doesn't let you go, it doesn't let you breath, I swear if I could fight it I would but Claire is everything to me and honestly I can't see myself living much of a life without her. I don't care if she doesn't love me back, or if she decides I'm not what she's looking for when she reaches maturity, but I will never let go of her willingly" he shook his head "I don't want to fight it, I want to be by her side no matter what label I'm under"

"You guys need to think about this long and hard. Jacob, she wasn't made for you, I'm sorry Leah but if you were he would have imprinted on you; I don't want to see you hurt again; I rather claw my eyes out that to have to see you living in pain. We felt it and you know it, it's not something we want to live again. The other pack is going to be furious about this. They won't approve of it. What about your parents. You think Billy's going to be okay with this. You saw how your mother and Seth reacted; who's to say Billy won't do the same?" Embry face was twisted in confusion as if he was trying to decipher something.

That's when it hit me. This wasn't meant to happen. We weren't made for each other like Embry said. Quil was right, even if he wanted to Jacob couldn't fight an imprint. The bond was too strong. He would leave just like Sam did before. And just like before, my world would come crashing down.

But I longed for him. I wanted to be in his arms. I wanted to be his and only his. To have his eyes on me all the time. To wake up next to him everyday of our lives, however long that was; I wanted it bad; more like needed it. I knew it was wrong, but lately I don't seem to go obeying rules, so why start now?

"I'm not going to give us up" I spoke breaking the silence "I deserve my happiness God damn it. I'm tired of letting fate strike me with her spikes. I will fight back I'm not just going to sit there watching everyone ride away in their happily ever after and have my carriage turned back into a fucking pumpkin" their eyes were on me. Embry was serious. Quil looked sympathetic and I saw a tiny smile play on Jacobs lips. My fucking lips. I'd be damned if I let some bimbo come between us. After all, you can't break a girl that's already broken.

**Jacob's POV**

Quil and Embry left after discussing the situation for over an hour. Why couldn't they understand? Why couldn't they accept this? I looked over at Leah whom was resting her head on my shoulder. Her black hair smelled like jasmines and her skin smelled like rose petals. Her scent hadn't changed; it was always pleasant and inviting. Damn, this was not supposed to happen!

"What are you thinking about?" she asked looking up at me.

"Us" I bit my lip in desperation, blinking hard.

"Is there even an _us_?" she asked softly.

"I'd like to think so" I responded looking deep into her eyes. Those wild eyes that drove me insane every time they locked with mine. I wanted to kiss her and to reassure her that everything would be okay. That people would understand. _The had to_. There was a way and I was going to figure it out.

I wanted to tell her how everything would get better, and that it get easier as time progressed. But there was a ball in the pit of my stomach that told me this was just the beginning; that things were going to get a lot harder from here on.

I pressed my lips against hers. Every time our lips touched, everything just washed away from my body. I wanted her, all of her; it felt like I had the world at my fingertips and I only had to reach and grab it and it was all mine; She was all mine. She wasn't Sam's Leah anymore; she was my Leah and I was hers. I would devote myself to her, without question and without hesitation. I felt our bond grow stronger my the minute like chains of steel linked together.

Her body, so small and seemingly fragile although in truth it was anything but, pressed closer to me. It was a densely muscled body, every liquid curve in exactly the right place. Exquisitely beautiful. Strong in that invisible way. It was like flexible steel; I felt my own body responding to her touch. Slim arms closed around my neck and I just couldn't help pulling her closer, letting my own arms wrap around that incredibly narrow waist. Her full lips were slowly pulling into a brilliant smile. A finger was ghosting its way up my nape, tickling and twirling the short hairs there.

I felt myself grow hard instantly. My erection rubbed against her thigh and she moaned with pleasure. She tilted her head back and to let me run my lips and tongue down her neck. I worked my way down to her breasts. She ran her hands down between my legs. Like a candle burning hot I melted right away. We were getting aroused quickly. I wanted to take her right there. I wanted to feel the pleasure of being inside of her. I ached for her.

"Promise me you'll fight it" she whispered against my lips. I kissed her once more then moved to kiss her jaw line finally stopping to kiss her earlobe.

"I promise"

* * *

**woot i finished it yay lol it seemed like it took me forever to finish it guys pov r really hard to write lol.**

**well as you may be able to guess there are _more_ lemons to come haha gotta love lemons lol**

**A note from me:** umm....well i was just going to do a couple of more chapters but im not sure about that anymore, i feel like i have much more to write, i also want to clarify that I wont be writing much about them in wolf form i want this to be about just Jacob and Leah and their relationship, there will be some references but they will be minimal...sorry to the people that like them as wolfs i do too but it's too_ complicated _for me. so **PLEASE** **bare with me and keep giving this story a chance**. i have the next chapter almost finished and the plot thickens muahahahahaha there will be an **OC**- (**Hmm i wonder who it could be? tee hee**) _**it gets better i promise**_, i dont like this chapter so much but i had to get it out of the way....well i should stop talking now haha. i posted some links on my profile of pictures of the story so if you want to go check them out.

**thank you so much fo reading and please REVIEW thank you. **


	5. The Devil Is Too Clever

**Okay guys thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOO much for your reviews, it made me insanely happy that you guys like the chapter i much despised, god i didnt like writting that one at all lol but i had to give some sort of explanation right? well anyways here is the next one, there is MATURE CONTENT in this one so read at your own risk tee hee. i think you guys will like it, cuz it was fun to write. im proud of this chapter lol it didnt think i had it in me haha. **

**im also thinking about making a playlist for the story...what do you guys think. for this chapter in particular i was listening to Someday by Flipsyde and Paparazzi by Lady Gaga...anyone thats a True Blood fan should watch the video, if you like Eric anyway. **

**by the way was i the only one that thought that Seth was hot in the book? most people ive talked to said they pictured him more like a kid. i dont by the way the following chapter will emphasize that lol okay enough talking on my part...READ & REVIEW pleez...**

**anyways enjoy

* * *

****Seth's POV**

As I watched the woman hung her clothes from behind a tree I waited for her to return inside the house. I wanted to go back. Apologize to Leah. _Wait to over react there Seth_. She deserved the chance for an explanation. I could manage to go through that even though I know it was wrong and she shouldn't be with him. He was going to hurt her. He was going to leave her broken, just like Sam.

The woman entered her house and I waited to see if she'd return, five minutes later I saw her walk by the window on the second story of the house and quickly walked to the clothes yanked a pair of sweats and a shirt and ran as fast as I could.

One of the abandoned roads that led to the reservation was near so I decided to walk in opposite direction to find it. I had to go back, I had to find Leah and apologize. I was too out of line; she does have a choice in her…personal life. It none of my business to get involved in it. _But with Jacob_?

I felt the roar of an engine near by. Glancing around I could feel the vibration on my feet. In the distance I could make out a small red car. Six cylinders by the noise it made. I could hear it slowing down, but I didn't bother to turn back. I heard the car door open and footsteps behind me.

"Need a ride?" a female voice called behind me.

"No thanks" I responded "Didn't your parents ever teach you not to pick up strangers along deserted roads?" I kept walking with a grin on my face.

"Yeah, they said something about that, never really paid much attention to them, something about never taking candies from strangers too…" she kept talking, it made me laugh, cool chick. _Too bad_.

"Get back in your car lady"

"Sure, sure"

I turned around quickly to find her reclined against the car. Smirking, her long wavy hair cascading on one shoulder and the other side tucked back. She wore a light brown turtle neck that matched her eyes perfectly and back skirt with knee high boots. Needless to say she looked warm. _More like hot_.

"Well hello there stranger" she smirked closing her arms.

"Hi" _Hi? What the fuck Seth. Hi? _ "You're back" _man do I really suck at this or what_?

"How about that ride, Seth?" she said my name and my knees weakened. _Pussy_.

"Sure thing" if I could walk.

I managed to get in the car, the very tiny car. My head touched the ceiling and she noticed laughing. I smiled too, embarrassed. She lean in to hug me and I complied almost too eagerly. She smelled like honey, her scent filled the car, embedding my nose with it.

Her lips pressed against mine, and my arms wrapped around her picking her up and sitting her on my lap; I never once broke the kiss. The car was small, yes, but somehow we fit in the passenger side. Her hand roamed my chest, and I could hear her barely audible moans. My hands cupped her butt and she jumped, her lips abandoning mine. We stared at each other for a minute. Her eyes wild and her lips red from the kiss; her nose ring sparkled and it contrasted her perfect beige skin. Her mouth made an "O" shape as if to say something. But I didn't let her talk, cruising my lips to hers. The kiss became demanding and aggressive. Suddenly I thought about all the other kisses in my life and this one was definitely the one to top them all off. The sensations that I was feeling became too much for my mind to comprehend and I pulled away from her. It was like two forces pulling us apart. We are both panting and staring at each other.

I kissed her again like a desperate man hungry for something she could only give me. Her hand traveled to the side of the seat and with urgency lifted the handle. The seat reclined and she quickly lifted herself off me and pulled my sweats down, freeing my much entrapped manhood. She grinned up at me and collapsed her lips for another urgent kiss. My hands that were groping her butt hitched her skirt up and I could feel her wet panties against me. She was wearing a thong and I just ripped it, laughing in triumph.

"Ugh, Seth" she groaned a little out of breath, complaining about the ripped undergarment that were now history.

"Shut up" I growled kissing her once more before lifting her off and impaling her on me. She cried out in pleasure and her insides clamped around me making me groan like an idiot. God she felt so great, I can't believe I didn't miss her as much. This was definitely worth waiting for. I smiled remembering last winter she had came over and dragged me to the garage, not as good though. She rocked her hips back and forth, and I met her with long languid thrusts. She moaned my name more than several times. Points were added to my ego.

Her eyes were closed and her lips were parted as I pushed her further into madness. I could feel she was closed and I didn't want to wait any longer. I slammed in her with suck force I thought I had broken her but the smile in her lips told me otherwise, so I continued bringing her to the edge of her frenzy. I was right behind her. She rode both of our orgasms out, and then collapsed on my chest.

"Is good to finally see a familiar face" she mumbled against my chest. I felt her pull away and I pouted, regrettably. She looked down at me and smiled.

"It's good to have you back"

_An eye for an eye_.

* * *

**woot it was about time Seth got some action around here haha... i hope you guys liked it...**

** by the way feel free to give me some ideas about it, id like to hear what you guys would like to see happen maybe i can sneak something in one of the chapters lol every idea is welcomed. and no i dont have writers block (not in this story) i think that writting this story as to what i would like it to be is much too selfish. i know how this story will end but i will like to know how people will want to see it go. am i rambling? yes i am hahaha well im super extra hyper.**

**thank you guys sooooooooooooooo much for reading and PLEASE TAKE A MINUTE TO REVIEWWWWWWWWW! yeah i speak wale lol**

**tons of hugz, have a glorious day. **


	6. This Pain You Gave To Me

**I want to thank everyone that reviewed....i luff you all...im glad you guys are enjoying the story.  
**

**this chapter took me a while...it was hard for me to write because its emotional for me and i couldnt stop crying, dont worry i dont think it will affect you guys too bad. i just miss my dad too. no he's not disease he's in russia and i havent seen him since i was eleven...anyways i hope you guys like it. **

* * *

**Leah's POV**

Jacob's room had changed; it was bigger, much bigger. Then I noticed that they had knocked down the wall that separated both his and Rebecca's room to accommodate his size. His bed was small compared to the room. It looked like it would collapse at any given moment.

"Billy said we can swap his bed with this one, that way it wont be as uncomfortable for us" Jacob came in the room with extra sheets and towels in his arms. He was whistling a tune I didn't recognize and kept coming in and out of the room. I sat by the window to watch the snow fall.

Billy had taken things with a much relaxed opinion; he said we were both adults and we both knew what we were getting into, that this was none of his business and if we were happy he was happy "but no bitching in the house" he ha said rolling away "I have enough of that with Paul".

He was part of the council and he had informed us that my mom had gone and asked for a meeting, they liked to discuss things first by themselves, then with whoever was involved. We were supposed to meet with the council in less than an hour now.

"What do you think they'll say?" I asked mindlessly.

"I don't know" he said putting down a set of towels and leaving the room again. I was definitely worried; this would either make or break us. Well they can't really say anything about it. They're not like us. They have no right to dictate our lives.

I must have sat there for long; Jacob came in and rubbed by arm. I looked up at him and he was smiling. Only that his smile held no sincerity. He was as nervous as I was. Even if he didn't want to admit it, I knew that deep down their opinions matter to him. Sam's opinion mattered. What would the other pack say? What would Sam do when he saw us? What if they attack us and they manage to break us apart? Questions flooded my mind and I could feel my pulse in my temple.

The council chamber was small. A simple hut that must have been built in the thirties stood in pillars and had survived storms. The council sat in a horseshoes table. Where the table opened, it face the door, not even five feet away from the opening of the table there were four chairs, behind were benches. I walked in a lump in my throat, my hands were frozen to my sides and it felt like I was sweating a river. Jacob stood next to me, grabbed my hand and his thumb ran circled over it. It was soothing for a second and then everyone started to arrive. They council was almost there. My mom was the only one missing. For a minute there I thought she would never show up. Billy sat in the corner of the table and motioned us to sit.

Sam arrived next. His eyes held pain and could have sworn I saw anger in them. He looked at us in disgust, his jaw flexing and his fist balled up. For a brief moment I looked at the chair that was once where my father sat. Thinking about him made my eyes sting. I wanted to see him sitting there so bad. His face frozen in a serious mask, his eyes tight and concerned; I could see him there and in some way it gave me some piece of mind.

Then I wondered what he would have said about this whole thing. Would he have over reacted? Would he be okay with our relationship? I remembered when I was a little girl and I would sit in the porch watching for his car to drive up into the garage and jump into his arms. I remembered how he used to cook for me when I got sick, he would stay home and make chicken noodle soup from scratch. He was always the one that picked me up from school whenever I was sick, and sometimes I would fake it just for him to stay and spend the day with me. But he was gone now. And I was no longer anyone's little girl. I couldn't look up to his chicken noodle soup or his half way cooked macaroni and cheese. I could no longer look forward to having someone comfort me in the way he always did.

I remembered the first time Sam and I had sex.

_I tossed and turned all night. I couldn't deal with guilt like this. I felt like my insides were twisting and turning and I couldn't breathe. Sam was a gentlemen last night, but he hadn't called today. My girl friends always told me that sex wears a man out, but damn it wasn't that much of haste. I couldn't manage to close my eyes. My lids felt like they were pinned to my eye brows. I could feel the tears forming and I wanted to scream. He was going to be mad, really mad, but I couldn't live like this. _

"_DAD!" I finally shouted and waited for a response. I could hear his footsteps dragging upstairs. My hearts hammered in my chest and I could barely see. I felt hot and I was sure my face would reveal just that. His footsteps stopped behind my door and I heard him grab the handle and then knock. _

"_Leah?" he said a little alarmed. _

"_Come in" I had to find the courage to do it. "Close the door please" he shut the door and walked over to sit on my bed. His greenish brown eyes scanned the room for any danger then he looked me over. He seem to relax when he saw there was nothing wrong…physically. _

"_Whats wrong baby?" he was still wearing his fishing attire. _

"_Dad's there's something I need to tell you, but I don't know how. I know you'll be mad, but please, please hear me out first. I can't keep this from you" I said pleading._

"_Okay spill it"_

"_Dad, last night after the homecoming dance, remember I told you we were going to the bonfires at the beach?" he nodded and I continued looking down at the pattern covered sheet "well turns out not a lot of people showed up, it was just Sam and I and Rita and Paul. Rita got a call from her mom and she had to leave. Paul took her home" I looked over at him and he seemed to stop breathing. "Sam and I were left alone and…well…" _

"_Oh Jesus, Leah" he said rubbing his face with his hands. _

"_Dad, Sam and I…made love for the first time after they left. I know you're probably beyond disappointed, but I wanted you to know, because it was one of the best nights of my life and…"_

"_Stop right there young lady" he said his face turning red "I don't want any details; what were you thinking Leah?" he asked his voice elevating a little. _

"_Daddy we love each other, and we felt that it was the time to…you know" _

"_Jesus Christ baby, you're only sixteen. You shouldn't even think about sex yet"_

_I rolled my eyes; his face was still in his hands. He was breathing hard. _

"_Dad, I want you to know he treated me like a lady, he was gentle and caring" he scoffed and looked up, disgusted. _

"_We're you safe, Leah?" _

"_Of course" he exhaled rubbing his temple. _

"_Dad, I love him, and he loves me, and we're going to spend the rest of our lives together" _

"_Leah, you're sixteen years old, you don't know if he's actually the one"_

"_But he is daddy, I can feel it. I just wanted you to know because, well because I have no one else to go with these things and I don't want mom to know that I need to be on the pill" I rushed through that one. I couldn't even bother to look at him. After a minute or so of silence I looked up and he was just staring at the floor._

"_I'll take you to the doctor tomorrow, he'll know what to do or…what to give you for this... way to lay it on me kiddo" his breathing had become evenly again and he looked a little relaxed…I thought. _

"_Thank you daddy" I said throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him. He hugged me tighter and we stayed like that for almost a minute. _

"_I love you daddy" I confessed when he got up. _

"_I love you too, baby" he said kissing my forehead. He grabbed my shoulders and made me meet his eyes "Now, if he ever, EVER, just pressures you into doing something…of that kind, or lays a finger on you. I am going to saw him into little pieces and feed him to the wolves…are we clear on that?" I nodded and he kissed the top of my head before walking out of the room. _

"_Love you, dad" _

"_Love you more, kiddo"_

"That is _not_ the point" my mother's voice rang in the room interrupting my thoughts. She was looking at Billy like she wanted to bite his head off.

"Sue, please understand that this is not of the importance we're giving it" Billy's tired voice made a little uneasy. What was he planning now?

"Not of importance. Billy they're ending the Clearwater blood line. What about the Black line huh? Are you willing to compromise its purity?" she as much as just shouted. I never really understood why we had to remain mute through out most arguments.

"Not really, we don't know if they'll be able to reproduce at all Sue. Also the Black line would be compromised if they were ever to have kids. It would just make the bloodline stronger. The Beta line runs with the Alpha and they're of equal importance, but if they were to mix, we don't know how strong of a creature would come out of that. The perfect Alpha even" he said his voice trailing off.

"That exactly my point, Billy. We don't know what kind of creature would come out of that. I don't know about you but I already lost my husband to all this, I am not about to loose my daughter too" was she serious…kids were put off my mind when I learned I couldn't reproduce, therefore I had come to accept that I would never experience motherhood.

"And what about the Clearwater line? Leah's the oldest she's the one to continue the line, she needs to realize this is not only going to affect the packs just now, but in the future as well"

"Seth can carry the line" I found my self saying and my mother's head snapped at me.

"I agree" Jacob said next to me breaking from the immobile statue he had become.

"My pack won't agree" Sam said shaking his head

"And why the hell not?" I snapped at him.

"Because…"

"Is not that _**your**_ pack wont agree is it? Is that _**you**_ don't agree, Sam. Well woopty fucking dooo Sam Uley doesn't agree now the world has to fucking freeze. You had your happy ending with that whore of a wife of yours, now get the fuck out of my life and let me be me. You gave me up, you didn't fight for us, Sam" I shouted, but his expression never changed.

"And he will?" he spoke softly "You think he's stronger than an imprint? You think he can fight it? Just because his blood is purer than mine doesn't mean he'll be able to. Hell it might even be stronger that any imprint. What kind of fairy tale world are you living in?" his head was shaking and his eyes met mine with sadness "And for the record, I did fight for us"

That did it. I almost phased there. I could feel the tremors running down my body. if it wasn't because Jacob held me back I would have been ready to rip his head off.

"Really? Well enlighten me Sam. Tell me exactly how you fought for us? How did you do it? By fucking my cousin? Is that it? Or by calling off our wedding less than a week from it? By not having the balls to tell me to my face what had happen? Or was it the letter that made you a fucking martyr?"

"This is nor the time or the place to discuss this, Leah" he said though clenched teeth. His eyes smoldering and I could feel he was going to win this one. But I knew he didn't fight. No. whatever the explanation was, I didn't want to hear it. I hated him for what he did. He just sent me a letter telling me the whole thing was off and weeks later he had the nerve to show up to my door to only say 'I'm sorry' then walk away. to this day I remember the exact words carved on the paper.

_My beautiful Leah_

_You have no idea how hard it is to write this. I love you with all my heart and you will always be my one and only for me. What we've shared was more than love. Our feelings were real and honest. You are the first person I've ever loved with such intensity and I will always keep you in my heart. I want you to know that it hurts as bad for me, but I have to do what's right. I'm so sorry baby, but I can't marry you. My heart will always belong to you but my soul has been stolen by somebody else. I love you. I always have and always will. We will be together, maybe in our next life. But this one has already been written. Our story must end here. _

_Yours always_

_Sam._

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING.**

**unfortunately you have to wait a little bit longer to find out who the girl in chapter five was...there is a hint in that chapter if you find it, her identity will become obvious to you...i know im evil like that haha.**

**Please REEEVVVVVIEEEEEWWWW**

**Have a wonderful day**

**lots of hugz - I love hugs lol  
**


	7. The Little Girl That Cried Wolf

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR _READING _AND _REVIEWING_. I'M SO GLAD YOU GUYS ARE LIKING THE STORY...I THINK YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO LIKE THIS CHAPTER...THIS IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE ONES SO FAR HAHA. ANYWAYS THANKS AGAIN FOR READING AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. **

**ENJOY =D  
**

* * *

**LEAH'S POV**

"Leah's like nothing we've com across, maybe this is how this was meant to get resolved" Old Quil said looking at my mother in a soothing tone. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"What a romantic you have turned out to be Quil" her voice was acidic and cutting "Do you seriously think this is how things ought to be? If they were then why does she still love Sam? Why did she get so hurt by all this? Clearly this is not how things were supposed to turn out. No offence but Jacob isn't the best suitor out there"

"That's it" I said getting up "That is fucking it" Jacob stood as well.

"How about we take a vote?" Jacob said with a grin on his face.

"I motion that Sue Clearwater to be dismissed from this council" he chuckled and his eyes were dark. My mother looked like she was about to pounce on him. She was fuming. "What do we think folks?" Jacob asked again "As the true Alpha of the Quileutes, I motion for her termination" he continued and I could have sworn she was going to have an aneurism. I smiled internally and I thought I saw a smile in Billy's lips.

"I second that" my voice broke when she glared at me.

"Listen to me you little mutt" she turned to Jacob "My husband was the head of this council, and I've been part of this longer than you have been licking your tail. I don't care how pure your blood is, you can't kick me out of the council" she sat down with a victorious smile.

"Actually he can" Old Quil said looking down.

"And I second the motion as well" Billy crossed his arms and smiled.

"I don't agree" Sam was next to me. His expression looked relaxed and he just looked down.

"What say you, Old Quil?" my mother asked between gritted teeth.

"I think we should think this over; lets not be hasty about this, Jacob. She is a council member. We can't just dispose of a member just like that" Old Quil was always the one to bring some sort of calm to he arguments. That's how the council was. My father was the head of it. He would end up making the decision after everything had been argued. My mother was stubborn and she didn't agree with anyone and Billy would just sit and agree with anyone. Complete opposites.

Pack members had to remain quiet when there was a meeting; only the Alpha could interrupt or make motions. The Beta was allowed to speak rarely. Pack members would have to submit their questions after the meeting was over. Some times they wouldn't even allow pack members in the chamber.

"We should just meet again in a week or so. When we've had time to think about this and we have a clear head" Old Quil was calm, but you could tell he was debating on the answer. His eyes seem so far away.

"Fine" Jacob said going to where Billy was sitting.

Sam looked at me and glared. I could punch him right now, but fights in the chamber were prohibited. I wanted to jump on him and claw at him until he couldn't heal anymore. His lips pressed into a line and he turned in his heel and walked out of there. I mindlessly followed him until we were well into the woods. Wanting to scream at him I grabbed his arm once we were outside and turned him to face.

"What is your problem, Sam?"

"_**My**_ problem? You're the one following me and grabbing at me" he responded with a smirk. He could be such an ass sometimes. What am I saying; he _is_ an ass_ all_ the time.

"What was that in there?"

"Well, Leah since you've obviously hit your head or something. That in there was a discussion about you and Jacobs's miserable affiliation. Are you feeling okay there, pumpkin?" his arm reached to where I was and he touched my forehead.

"Shut the fuck up, you dickless jerk and explain to me what was that you meant, asshole"

"Which part?" his eyes looked to the left as if he was trying to remember something.

"Ugh, forget it" I turned around and he grabbed my arm and flung me against a tree. My eyes fluttered for a minute I had to adjust my sight. My head hurt and everything was blurry. He had me by my neck, my feet dangling and I could barely breathe.

"Listen to me and listen to me good" he whispered in my ear softly, but I could tell he was willing an Alpha command on me "you're going to end this little charade you have with Jacob, you're going to stay as far away from him as possible"

"Fuck…yo…you" I tried to speak but his hold on my neck got stronger. I was starting t run out of oxygen. I was fighting to keep my eyes open. He chuckled darkly and pulled me higher.

"Let…m-m-me…go" my hands were wrapped around the invading hand, but was I kidding.

"Tell me something?" his knew was jammed in between my legs pushing me further up against the tree. I could feel the splinters stabbing my back. He let out a little on my neck but was as firm "Does he kiss you better than me? Has he caressed your body better than me? Look at me and tell me he has. Does he fuck you better than me?" he was chuckling and his nose traced my earlobe and I could feel his breath on my neck. I was on the bridge of fainting due to my lack of air. "Do you remember all those nights we spent together, just you and me; skin against skin. Don't you miss that?"

"Plea…please…" I was pleading, I knew him well and I knew it couldn't get me far but I had no other choice. He pressed his lips against my jaw and his hand stayed on my neck even though he let out the hold. I still couldn't move. His body was pressing against me. I was under a command. I didn't want this. I didn't want him.

"Don't you miss me, Lee? Don't you miss sneaking out of your house to meet me at the beach and we'd make love all night, on the sand-" he kiss further "in the water" his lips were almost touching mine and I tried to turn my head away but his grasp returned.

"Sam…"

"I used to love how you yelled my name" his lips crashed mine with such force that I could taste the blood in my mouth. I tried to push him away, but it was as if I was trying to push a train. I shut my eyes tightly letting tears spill; whishing this wasn't happening.

His lips left mine and I fell to the ground gasping for air. Opening my eyes I saw Sam flying backwards and he hit a tree. I could hear his spine cracking and his boned breaking when he hit the floor. Jacob was standing in front of me. With his back turned to me in a protective stance. I was on the verge of passing out. I could barely breathe; I could have sworn he probably crushed my trachea. Two arms pulled me up and I was being carried by a massive body.

"Get her out of here" Jacob spat.

I could hear growling and grunting all around.

"Seth?" I looked at his face. God everything was so blurry. He smiled apologetically and I wrapped my arms around his neck "Oh Seth" I mumbled crying against his shoulder.

"Shhh, I'm here" he said as he carried me towards the chamber.

* * *

**Well there you have it. Don't you love Sam? haha**

**hope everyone's having a great weekend so far. I've had to stay in because of the rain...bummer. **

**Thank you again for reading. PLEASE REEEEEVVVVIIIEEEEWWWW! **


	8. Some Times Is Going To Rain

**Okay guys, thank you all so very much for your lovely reviews. this is a long chapter, i hope you guys like it. **

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

I could feel eyes were on me. I could hear people talking not too far away, and then I realized I was lying down; the smell of the covers was so familiar but I felt lost in my thoughts to even worry about it. I felt a weight shift next to me and I shot up. My head throbbed and my vision was still blurry. Seth was sitting next to me and he rubbed my arm in a reassuring way.

"What happen?" my voice was hoarse and my throat hurt.

"You're okay, Lee. Nothing to worry about"

"Where's Sam? Where Jacob? Oh my god is he hurt?" I said in a rush. It stung my throat and I lied back down fighting the tears. Flashbacks of Sam choking me invaded my mind and it ried to shake them away. that only made my head throb more.

"Jacob's in the other room resting. He needed time to heal"

"Heal?" _so he was hurt. How bad. Shit_.

"Oh god, how bad?"

"Bad" Seth said and I heard a chuckle. Embry was sitting in the corner of the room. He was smiling playfully.

"What do you mean bad? I gotta see him" I tied to get up but Seth pushed me back down on the bed gently.

"You need to rest" he game an apologetically smile and I heard Quil coming in the room.

"She awake?" he called standing by the door frame looking at me "Good. How are you feeling?"

"I need to see Jacob"

"He's sleeping right now. Just let him rest. I suggest you do the same" he smiled cheerlessly.

"Will someone PLEASE just let me go see him? I'm rested enough thank you very much" I almost screamed.

"Leah, please calm down" Seth asked quietly.

"Then will you tell me what happen already?"

"They fought, we separated them. Jacob's fine."

"Injuries?"

"Many, but they healed already so there's nothing to worry about, really" he looked down.

"How's Sam?" I asked almost in a whisper.

My brother didn't look up and Embry and Quil just stared at each other.

"Alive" Seth replied.

"Barely" Embry added.

"That bad huh?" who was I kidding. I would have killed him myself if he hadn't made me so weak.

"They didn't phase" Seth looked at me.

_WHAT?_

"Tell me everything, please?"

"They didn't phase. They just fought men against men. Fist against fist. I missed most of it because I brought you here. Both packs were phased and ready to attack but they commanded us to stay down. Jacob stood there waiting for Sam's spine to heal. Then he just went nuts. I mean really it was more like foot against face" that gave me shivers.

_Whatever he deserved it_.

"Why didn't they phase?"

"They weren't fighting for territory, Leah" Embry said "they were two men fighting for a woman. No need to be dogs about it" he said with a chuckle and Quil smirked.

"Damn it. I wish I would have been there"

"Believe me it wasn't pretty. Mom called Charlie just to make sure no other cops came. She was scared that you wouldn't wake up. She was crying and cursing. Billy didn't come out to see. After I brought you here, Rachel and Rebecca stayed here to look after you. I went back with Paul; we got there and old Quil told us to separate them. The other pack phased back and Paul got a hold of Sam and it took all of us to get Jacob away. It took us a while. Every time we thought we had him he would sneak out of our grasp and he would just pounce on Sam. I'm telling you, it was just crazy. I've never heard Jacob use so many Alpha commands. It we hadn't got to them Jacob would have killed Sam. And the sad thing is that Sam just stood there and took the beating. He didn't try to fight the commands, nor did he return one. He knew what he did and he had no getting out of it. Both of Sam's arms were broken. Most ribs too. And one leg I think. Last I heard from Paul was that he hadn't woken up" Seth explained.

"Whoa. I miss a hell of a fight then"

"You did. Is not everyday you see your boyfriend kick your ex-boyfriend's ass" Embry laughed and the tension in the room disappeared. I bit my lip. _Boyfriend_.

"I want to see him, Seth"

"Okay" he said letting me up. Then I noticed I wasn't wearing the same clothes anymore. I had pink sweats and a black tank top.

"We're phasing later and I'm gonna see that fight" I pointed at Embry and he smirked "Who dressed me?" I asked a little irritated.

"Rebecca did" Seth responded.

I walked out of the room. Rachel's room I guessed. The hallway was dark I walked slowly to Jacobs room. I stood by the door not opening it. Suddenly my stomach started to jump. I wanted to run and hide. What was I supposed to say? A mere thank you wouldn't be enough. He practically saved my life. I saw my reflection on the mirror hanging from the wall. The bruises on my neck were lighter. I was pacing back and forth. I stopped grabbed the door handle and opened the door.

He was lying on the bed. Hands behind his head and his legs crossed. He didn't look hurt to me. His eyes were closed and he was smiling. I walked a little further in the room and he opened his eyes, looked at me then smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. His hand padded the spot next to him and I rushed to his side. Resting my head on his chest he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. I inhaled his scent and he kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry" I seem to be apologizing too much lately. Whatever.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Am I okay? I'm not the one that practically got myself killed. Wait. Never mind that part. Are you okay? How bad are you hurt?"

He smiled and then kissed my forehead.

"Bad" he smiled.

"Where does it hurt?" I was worried and he was laughing. Jerk.

"Why? Are you going to kiss it and make it better?" he asked chuckling,

"That depends"

"I hurt here" he said pointing at his check. I kissed it. "Here" he pointed at his nose. Kiss. "Here" he finally said pointing at his lips. Who was I to deny a kiss to an injured person?

I kissed him softly. Quickly, pulling away. He whimpered a little and I smiled against his lips.

Then his lips captured mine, and it felt like we hadn't seen each other in years. His lips were soft and warm, yet firm. They worked mine just great and his tongue explored every millimeter of my mouth. Hi hands sneaked into the back of my shirt and he rested one of his hands on the small of my back and his other hand pressed me against him even further. I moaned against his mouth and he pulled away.

He shifted us so now he was on top. His body pressing comfortably on mine. I could feel his warmth. His scent playing with my nose. I wanted more. He continued to kiss me delicately. _I'm not a damn doll_. I thought and groaned in desperation. He pulled away. His face was hovering over mine and his eyes bore into mine. I knew what was coming next. I could see it in his eyes. Question was, was I ready for this? Did I really want this that bad? No and yes.

"Leah, I lo-" I crushed my lips to his. I wasn't ready to hear that from him just yet. He tried to pull away but my hand knotted in his hair and I pulled him to me. We both pulled away when we heard someone clear their throat.

"Umm, dinner's on the table" Rachel said not coming in all the way.

"We'll be there" Jacob said not looking away from me. I felt a centimeter short. His eyes were boring into mine and I was getting that uneasy feeling. He looked mad. No, he looked disappointed. She closed he door and we heard her steps fade away.

His eyes shifted to my neck and he noticed the healing bruises that would no longer be there in a coupe of hours. I heard him growl quietly.

"I'm fine"

"No you're not. Look at your neck." His forehead touched mine and he closed his eyes exhaling.

"It won't be there in a couple of hours. How are you feeling?"

"I still want to kill him. When I saw he had you pinned down…" he shook his head and took a deep breath. I could see his fist balled up and small tremors ran down his back. I ran my hand up and down on his shirt. His jaw clenched and he was quiet for the next couple of minutes. I could tell he was trying to control himself.

"How dared he touch you? I'm sorry I didn't get there fast enough. Alan knew what he was going to do and he tried to distract me. But then I could feel something was wrong. My neck felt like someone was snapping it" he inhaled.

"Wait, you felt what _I_ was feeling?" I asked my eyes growing wide.

"I don't know. I felt something. It was different. It was almost a ghost pain. You know? It was there but not really"

"No, I don't know. What is it then? I mean is an Alpha and Beta thing?" I asked confused.

"Maybe! Who knows?" he responded before kissing me softly.

"We should head down before Billy comes up to get us" I said and he chuckled.

Since we were a little too many people to sit at the small round table in the kitchen, Billy decided to use the table in the forgotten dinning room. The tension and hostility was gone. Jacob sat next to me holding my hand under the table cloth. Billy sat at the head of the table and Quil in the side holding a very sloppy Claire. He had set her a little plate with French fries and some nuggets. She was munching on them and once in a while she would offer him or us some of the drool covered food. I smiled at her and Quil. He looked so happy.

Seth sat directly in front of me. Rebecca was sitting to his left. Paul arrived moments later. He seemed a little worried but the fight seemed to have been forgotten when him and Jake would joke around. Rachel took a sit next to him after she was done serving everyone.

"Oh crap, I forgot the bread. I'll be right back" she disappeared into the kitchen and everyone continued their chatter. Paul seemed to be oblivious to everything else. His face held pain.

"Paul?" I asked when I saw him grab his back. He looked like an old man with arthritis pain.

"My back, it's sore. I must have slept wrong or something"

"Nah man, you're just old" Jacob said and Paul threw him a French fire, which made Jacob throw another one back and so forth.

"Hey, hey come on now" Billy said loudly and they stopped.

"I'm going to go check on Rachel, she probably burned the rolls" Rebecca stood up rolling her eyes and walked out of the dinning room. Claire offered Quil another chewed on piece of fry and he grabbed it and pretended to eat it. Her smile lit up his face and we all smiled.

A scream came from the kitchen and Paul, Jacob and I rushed out of the dinning room. Rebecca kneeled by Rachel's limb body by the stairs. Rachel's body laid bend backwards. I'm not a doctor or anything near it but by the looks of it she seemed to have broken her back. Paul was at her side immediately.

"Don't move her. Call the paramedics now. Don't move her, Paul" Billy shouted rolling his way to the kitchen. Paul grabbed her hand and pressed it against his face. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes. He was in agony. His face was like an open book. He kept swaying back and forth murmuring something. Jacob knelt on her other side and checked for a pulse, he looked back at Rebecca who was on the phone. His brow creased and his jaw clenched.

"She has a pulse and she's still breathing, she's unconscious" Rebecca said nervously "Okay, just hurry please" her sobs broke and her chest jumped. If it wasn't because Seth was there to hold her from falling when her legs gave up, we would have needed another ambulance. I could hear the sirens getting closer. The massive was ambulance honking at cars on its way. Quil handed Claire to me and ran to the front door.

The paramedics rushed through the door. They had a gurney with them and asked Paul and Jacob to move aside. They worked to get her from the steps to the gurney lying flat on the floor.

"She looked like she injured her back, we wont know anything for sure until, we take some x-rays but with all the years I have working on this, I don't think her back is broken" the tall man with a beard commented to Billy. He seemed to breathe easier. We all did.

"We also need to do a CAT scan, to check for a concussion" the tiny woman dressed in oversized blue overall with badges everywhere shut the door of the ambulance.

"Can I ride with you guys?" Paul asked. His face was practically plastered on the window looking inside.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have any room and we need to work on her"

I balanced Claire to my side and looked for Jacob whom had disappeared into the house. We all watched as the ambulance rode away and Quil had a hold of Paul. Jacob came out seconds later with keys in his hands. He walked to Billy's SUV and helped him in it. Paul was the next on to jump in the backseat of the car next to Billy. Seth and Rebecca were on the very back and I jumped in the passenger's side next to Jacob.

He never once looked away from the road. I would look over at him from time to time. The road was dimly lit and it started to rain. The hospital seemed to be the only bright light on the road. Jacob stopped the car by the entrance and everyone got out except us. After everyone had entered the hospital we drove away to the next building for parking.

"She's going to be okay, Jake"

"I hope so" he said quietly looking for an empty parking space. We circled the building and found one on the third floor. His forehead hit the staring wheel and he groaned in frustration. I rubbed his back and scooted over to hug him. We sat there for a couple of minutes. I could hear his breathing starting to even and I rubbed his back mindlessly.

The parking lot was empty and darkness engulfed the space. He grabbed my hand and walked towards the elevator. Pressing the E button the doors shut and we stood there listening to the classical music playing as we descended to the emergency floor.

Paul was walking back and forth drawing an invisible ridge with his steps. Billy and Rebecca sat next to each other and Seth stood by them.

"Anything?" I asked taking a seat across from them.

A short blonde man walked out of the double doors wearing blue scrubs and he scanned the room. His eyes landed on Rebecca and he walked over to us.

"You're Ms. Black's family correct?"

"How is she? Is her back broken? Is she awake yet? Can I see her?" Paul asked desperately.

"She's sedated. X-rays revealed that she didn't break her back. She will be able to walk with some mild therapy" the short man looked at Billy and he nodded.

"When will we be able to see her, doctor?" Billy seemed calm but his forehead was creased with worry.

"She's going to be under observation for a couple of hours. Like I said she's sedated and she wont wake up for about four hours maybe even until tomorrow morning. However, one of you can stay the night with her if you wish. Just one" he smiled a little and looked around us "I need you sir to fill out some information for us to know" he handed Billy a stack of papers on a clipboard.

"I need air. I can't breath" Pail was out the door in less than three strides. Jacob stood near by asking the doctor questions and I stood up to go to the bending machines. The damn thing wouldn't take my dollar and it was starting to piss me off. Finally, after what it seemed like wasted minutes the thing decided to accept the money and the bottle of water dropped.

I walked outside. The cold air felt nice compared to the musty air of the emergency room. I saw Paul sitting on the bench. He looked tired and worn out.

"Here" I handed him the sweaty bottle of water and he drank it so fast I thought he would choke. He looked at me briefly and went back to looking down.

"She's going to be fine Paul, just some therapy and she'll be as good as new" I tried to lighten the mood but it didn't work.

"I know what you're trying to do, Leah. Thank you"

"No problem" Paul and I never had a good relationship; we were both stubborn and proud we didn't cave easily.

"You feel what she feels?" I blurted out. _Way to be suave about things there, Leah_.

"Yeah. Every ache, every pain I feel it. One time she went to see Rebecca in Seattle and she stubbed her toe. My toe turned purple" he said smiling "It's and imprint thing"

* * *

**ohhhh could it be? you'll have to wait and see haha cuz im evil like that lol...the fight will be up later. **

**by the way has any one seen the preview for the movie _Legion_ -looks awesome-  
**

**anyways, thank you soooooooooooo much for reading.**

**PPPLLLLEEEAAASSSSEEEE RRREEEVVVIIIEEEWW**


	9. Can't Get Over You

**Okay everyone sorry that took me a while to upload. computer crashed...bummer i know. anyways i managed to re-write this chapter. is a little shorter than the original one but i think its better. **

**Thank you everyone that reviewed. I LUFFF you all. **

**Thank you for reading and Enjoy. **

* * *

**Leah's POV**

I could see Paul's mouth moving, but I heard nothing. My ears rang and suddenly I was hot. I couldn't breath. My hands were starting to get sweaty and my mouth dry. Paul seemed to notice and he stopped to examine my face. His voice was faded and his eyes scanned me. I wanted to run and scream. There was this very uneasy energy in the pit of my stomach waiting for me to release it. I felt like the first time I phased. But this time it wasn't anger triggering my episode. It was a mix of emotions that drove me into unconsciousness.

_Sun beamed in the thick green forest. What was once left of a small house in the middle of the forest was covered in thick branches and different covered leaves. The little hut seemed taken out of a children's book. It seemed like the house had been fused with the trees that surrounded it. I walked forward, my feet gazing the wet ground as I smelled a delicious mix of lavender and chamomile. The door of the house was open and I hesitated to enter not knowing what I would find on the other side. My heart pounded in my chest and my hands began to sweat. The house was dimly lit by the rays of sun that managed to slither through the cracks. _

_It felt like I had been here before. Everything was so familiar. A bed was set on the side of the house near what was supposed to be a wall but was now part of the tree trunk. The covers were impeccably white and the wooden posts were twisted and torn to form an elegant patter. _

_I stood by the end of the bed, comptemplating its beauty and oddness in this small little thing. It was so off. _

"_You like it?" a smooth voice called from behind me "It'll need some work but I thought you'd like it…at least hoped" the voiced trailed off. _

"_I like it"_

"_Good. My mom picked the bed. She said it'd suit us. I thought it was a bit too much but, well…you deserve it" steps got closer to me and I exhaled. _

"_Say something please?" he sounded worried. _

_I turned around to look at him in the eye. He looked stressed; I could make out lines in his face that didn't used to be there. He smiled at me and I could see the light of hope in his eyes. Gently I caressed his face, tracing every line of his features. His eyes closed and he seemed to enjoy the feeling. I had to get on the tip of my toes to reach over and kiss him. His mouth was perfect. His hands grabbed me and glued me to his body. I could feel his longing and my hand never left his face I could feel hot tears running down his cheeks. We pulled apart and our foreheads touched. His nose brushed mine and I smiled. _

"_It's perfect" I sounded like I was trying to convince myself rather than him. _

"_You were never a good liar" he chuckled and captured my lips in another kiss. This time he was more eager, more urgent. His tongue entered my mouth and expertly worked against mine. _

"_Bed" I whispered against his lips. _

"_Bed" he said lifting my off the ground and carrying me to the bed._

"_I love you. I love you so much Leah. I'm so sorry" he whispered in my ear and I closed my eyes willing the tears away. _

_His eyes bore into mine and I was getting lost in them. I wanted him. He wanted me and there was nothing to stop us now. _

_His hands caressed my legs higher and higher till he reached the hem of my dress and hitched it up my hips. His eyes never left mine as he removed my underwear in a swift movement. He stood up and dropped his pants faster than I had expected. With a smirk he returned on top of me. His lips devoured my neck. His hands roamed my body and it felt so good I wanted this to never end. _

_I cried out in ecstasy and he bit softly the nape of my neck when he entered me. I felt complete again. There was no big piece missing from my life. I had everything I wanted here with me and I was never letting go. His hands grasped tightly at my hips as he rocked back and forth inside me. I closed my eyes and savored the moment. If only it would last forever? He came upon his release triggering mine. We both panted as we came down from our high. My legs were still wrapped around his and his hands were still fixed on my lips. _

_He pulled back and looked into my eyes. He kissed me once more softly this time. Sweetly. I wanted more but he held me in place not letting me get any closer to him. _

"_Another life, my love" he whispered against my lips._

Cold air hit my face violently and someone shook me. I felt the hot hands grabbing my arms shake me softly. Someone was carrying me. I felt the movement sway us and I opened my eyes to see Paul's face staring back at me concerned.

"Leah" Jacob's voice sounded alarmed and I saw him walking down the sidewalk. More like trotting, at the pace he was, he would reach us in no less than ten seconds.

"Put me down, I'm fine." I said and Paul's grip got tighter.

"You just passed out, out of no where. You're not _fine_"

Jacob reached us way faster than I had expected.

"What the hell happen?" his eyes were wide and his arms reached form me. Paul handed me to him and I got even more aggravated. _What am I a god damn doll?_

"Paul and I were making out and he turned out to be better than I though and I passed out from the _passionate _kiss" I saw Paul roll his eyes and Jacob eyes were tightly set.

"Oh for Christ sake, I just haven't ate much jeez, can't a girl faint anymore. My god you people are tense" Jacob set me on the floor and his hands brushed my back. I noticed I wasn't stable enough so I grabbed on to his arm.

"She just fainted, like that" Paul snapped his fingers and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't you have an injured girlfriend to tend to, Paul?" he looked at me like he wanted to slap me. I always recognized that look. Even when I was in Sam's pack he always pictured it._ Sam_.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked after Paul left almost running to the ER.

"I'm fine. Just a little weak. Jeez"

"Uh huh" he said grabbing my hand and walking to the building.

"How's Rachel?"

"Same" was all he said as we walked through the wide corridor.

"He, do you mind getting some food? I'll meet you in the cafeteria I have to go use the restroom" he nodded and bed over to peck my lips. I smiled and he walked in he opposite direction.

The corridors were full of nurses and people descending from higher floors. I walked as far as I could into the building, or was allowed. The blue lines painted on the walls were hypnotizing. Finally reaching a desk were an older nurse sat behind. She was constantly pushing her glasses up.

"Hi, umm I was wondering if I could use you phone. I'm all out of quarters" I gave her an apologetically smile and she took the phone from behind the desk and put it on the counter. I scooted to a side and murmured thanks while she returned to fill out her trivia book.

Dialing the numbers I had long ago memorized I waited. There was a silence and then a ring. My hand started to sweat. Ring. I went over in my head what I was going to say. Ring. Anxiety was taking over now. Maybe the number was changed or something.

"Hello?" His quiet voice made me let out a gush of air I didn't know I was holding in.

"Sam?" I almost whispered.

"Lee?"

"Yeah. I'm at the hospital. Rachel fell…anyway I called…I wanted to"

"I'm fine" he cut me off.

"I'm sorry" I whispered into the phone "I'm so sorry"

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I know why you did what you did" I could feel the tears forming, but I was tougher than that and I was tired of crying "I know Sam, you need to cut the crap. You're going to get you're self killed in the process"

"Chyeah, I wish" he said a little loud and I heard groaning coming from the other line "I'm sorry" he said in a low voice "I really am"

"I know"

"Forgive me?"

"Always" I gripped the phone a little tighter "I gotta go"

"Okay" he s aid and there was a long pause "Bye"

"Bye" I hung up the phone and handed it back to the nurse. Tuning around I slammed into a warm chest. I almost fell backwards but managed to regain my stance. The too familiar smell filled my nostrils and I looked up to find a pair of brown eyes staring me at me. Rage and anger filled them.

_Shit_

* * *

**Well there you have it...**

**I hope you guys like it.**

**Also, I've been thinking about changing the tittle to _Beautiful Madness_ because since its not about "the first five nights" anymore although that title will be important in the future of the story i dont feel its the right title. because now I'm swimming in an ocean of ideas and i think there will be many more chapters to come. haha**

**again, thank you so much for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
**


	10. Scar Tissue

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!**

**hope you guys like this chapter..._Sam haters unite_ haha jk**

**thank you for reading and enjoy**

**

* * *

Last chapter**

"_Bye" I hung up the phone and handed it back to the nurse. Tuning around I slammed into a warm chest. I almost fell backwards but managed to regain my stance. The too familiar smell filled my nostrils and I looked up to find a pair of brown eyes staring me at me. Rage and anger filled them._

_Shit_.

**Leah's POV**

"Jeez, you scared the crap outta me"

He was quiet. His eyes never left mine and I felt myself shrinking by the second. Minutes passed and we stood there staring at each other. I watched as the tremors in his skin subsided and decided to give him an explanation.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to know if he was okay" I blurted out and his jaw clenched.

"After what he did?"

"He did it because it was a way to get you going, Jacob. Don't you see? You're the only one strong enough to kill him. He was trying to get himself killed"

"You're still not over him" he said blankly as I stared at him, searching in my head for a good enough answer.

"What are you talking about, Jacob?"

"You still love him. You still think about him, all the time, don't you?"

I was shocked I didn't even need to know how to answer any of those questions.

"You know what? I'm not going to put myself through this _again_. I'm not going to make you choose because I've been through enough. If it's him you want then by all means go after him. God knows he'll be waiting with his arms opened for you, right?" he stepped back and tears spilled from my eyes.

"No" I grabbed his arm, trying to hold him in place, but who was I kidding "Stop. Please?" I tugged a little harder on his arm. I felt like a child tugging on an adult's sleeve. My strength was nothing compared to his.

"Jacob, please stop."

"What do you want Leah? I mean really? I'm fucking tired of being always second best…you know what? Forget it; I'm done with your fucking games."

"I want you to listen to me. Please? I didn't called him because I still love him. I don't. But you can't expect me to forget him just like _that_. After all, he has played the biggest role in what I am today. I don't love him, but I don't hate him. I wish things were different between us, but not as in a couple's way. I don't know how to explain it. I know I'm stupid for thinking like this, I mean sure, I wish he wasn't with her but if he were to come here right now and told me he wanted me and only me and she didn't matter to him anymore. I'd still would say no because I have you, damn it Jacob don't just walk away from us like that, we deserve a chance. A _real_ chance!"

"Uh huh"

"Stop it, you're acting like a child" I shook my head trying to shake the tears away "Stop walking away from me Jacob, damn it" he was almost on the other end of the hall.

"You got patrol tonight" he said and turned around the corner disappearing into the blue lines of the wall.

"Fuck" I breathed.

"Such ugly words shouldn't fall from such a beautiful lips" some idiot in green scrubs walked by me and stopped.

"Ugh, fuck off. Run along now. Don't you have to wipe some old mans ass or something?" he shook his head in disapproval and kept walking.

--~*~--

Hours later I was standing by the cliff watching the waves break on the shore. It was past midnight and the moon shone brightly illuminating the forest. I heard footsteps breaking some twigs and I quickly hid behind a nearby tree phasing almost instantaneously.

In my wolf form I peeked around the tree and saw Sam looking around. He knew I was there and he sat on the old tree trunk. His eyes scanned the trees waiting for me to come out. This wasn't going to work like this. I couldn't hear his thoughts in wolf form and if I phased back I had no clothes due to my angry burst a couple of hours ago, they were shred to pieces. So I decided to phase back.

"I have no clothes" I called from behind the tree.

I heard him get up and chuckle and he walked over to stand in front of the tree. He took his shirt off and handed it to me. I quickly pulled the garment over my head and pulled it down as far as it would go. Man this really sucked.

The shirt was long enough to cover me to my knees. I walked over to the trunk were he had sat again and took a seat next to him. I stared at my feet and I could feel his gaze on me.

"Whats wrong Leah?"

"Jacob and I fought, I think he broke up with me" my voice cracked saying the last part.

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he thinks I still loved you and he said he wasn't going to make me choose so he just walked away. I've never seen him so mad. He didn't even look at me. He just…walked away" I whispered.

"He'll come around. Your first fight huh? How exciting" he said faking enthusiasm.

"Shut up" I punched his arm and he laughed.

"It'll be okay. He's just pissed. He's just a kid after all" Sam's voice had changed. It was deeper and rougher than I remembered.

"Yeah" was all I said.

We sat there in silence watching the waves furiously lash at the shore.

"We used to come here all the time" he said softly.

"Yeah, whenever I could manage to sneak out, I remember that day my dad caught me sneaking out. God, he was furious"

"Yeah, I remember. I couldn't come to your house for weeks" his smile was lit by the moon.

"Do you think, things will ever go back to normal?" I asked.

"Not any time soon. I mean how messed up will things be if everything were to go back. Emily would be so hurt. I can't do that to her" his words hit me like a baseball bat "Was he right? What he said that you still loved me?"

"Somewhat, I don't know. I mean up until a week ago I thought I couldn't feel anymore. That i was an ice box, because I tried to make my self feel anything and it never happen. My ability to that sense had fade away. And then he and I happen. I don't even know how it happen? I feel like this could turn into something great and this is finally my time and my chance at a happy ending"

"There isn't such a thing, Leah" he started "Happy endings don't exist. You could say imprinting is a "happy ending" but if you look at it closely, at what cost? I lost the love of my life and Emily lost her sister. It's not worth it. I see how much she suffers from this. Every time you come up in a conversation or someone mentions you. I see the pain in her face. I don't think she's ever forgiven herself for what happen" his tone saddened.

"Well at least now you're with your soul mate now, she's the love of your life _now_" I watched the water bellow us.

"That's where you're wrong. You will always be the love of my life, Leah" he turned to me and I wished this conversation wasn't happening. I couldn't breathe "But Emily, she's my reason for exciting. She's my essence. My soul. She's my oxygen" he waited for a couple of minutes. Somehow my brain couldn't compute all this at once. My head was spinning but I_ needed_ to hear this. "That's why I was so pissed when I heard you two were together. He hasn't imprinted. He doesn't know how strong it can be. And on the other hand, I lost you to him, a child. He cant possibly feel what i felt for you. There is no one in the world that will ever love you like I did. I knew I wanted to marry you the moment I saw you. You were the person I was supposed to grow old with, and watch our grand kids play around our house while we sat outside reminiscing on earlier days. My whole world revolved around you, Leah. I wanted you. I _needed_ you. I saw no one else. And then…this…_curse_ happen. He can't fight it. Pure blood or not, he won't be able to"

"He will" I manage to breathe out.

"He won't be able to" his head shook and he let out a breath in desperation.

I couldn't fell my legs. I wanted to cry out and hold on to something because it felt like my insides were ripping apart. I wanted to run to Jacob and hug him. I wanted to feel his warm body against mine. I wanted to be by his side, where I felt like I belong there. But like Sam said "_there are no such tings as happy endings_._"_ You can't gain without sacrificing.

Tears fell freely from my eyes. "_Sometimes you have to make piece with your past in order to live your future_" my dad always said. And that's what I was doing. I was breaking up with my past. I was letting go of everything and anyone that once hurt me. I didn't want to feel like this anymore. I wanted what Sam, Jared, Quil, and Paul had. I wanted to smile all day like Rachel. Look out the window waiting for my husband to get home like Emily. Or bear children like Kim. I cried because those things felt so far away from my grasp. One of them was impossible and the others, well they were just too far.

I hugged my knees and rested my forehead against them. Sobs were shaking my body while Sam's arm wrapped around my back and he hugged me to his side. He let me cry for what seem like hours. His other arm wrapped around me and this time I was crushed tightly to his body. I kept my arms around my knees; he kissed my head and chuckled.

"Seems like the _too good no go _Leah Clearwater has found love again"

"Yeah, shut up, jerk" I said when he finally let go of me. I could see the sky started to light up and realized I had totally blown off my patrol. _Again_. I got up and so did he. We looked at each other awkwardly and I laughed between tears. _Something's never change_.

"Do me a favor, and next time you have a death wish, just call me and I'll saw your head off. I mean maybe that'll do it. Don't be so stupid as to leave your wife grieving over your idiotic ass"

"Hmm, how big will the saw be?"

"Bone saw, so it'll take extra time"

"Okay" he chuckled and turned around to walk away.

"Sam?" I called walking over to stand in front of him. I drew the smooth band from my thumb and traced it one last time. The carvings in the ring seemed to have faded away. I reached over to grabbed his hand and placed it on his palm. He looked at me and faked a smile. His arms caged me into an iron hug and I laughed. I pulled away and he was still smiling. He grabbed my hand and placed it back on my thumb.

"Please keep it. It doesn't have to be a painful reminder of a broken love, but just a memory of happiness" he whispered slowly. His eyes scanning my face. The lump in my throat grew bigger by the moment but i managed to swallow it and smile at him.

"I gotta go"

"Me too, go find your boyfriend now..." his face twisted a little at the word _boyfriend._

"Bye Sam"

"Bye" he said as he walked into the woods and I stood there to watch him leave. This time there was no tug in my hart. No feeling of needles shooting at me. No train wreck either. The feeling of emptiness was gone and I felt like this could be a new beginning. _As new as it could get anyway_.

Taking Sam's shirt off I phased letting my muscles tense then relax. I ran the whole way to Jacob's house. The wind brushed my face while I clawed the dirt to sprint into a faster pace. Billy's SUV was gone when I got there and the house seemed empty, except from a light snoring that came from inside the house. I phased back and carefully tip toed my way into the house and almost ran into Jacob's room. Last thing I needed was someone to see me naked, Billy to say the least. His room was empty and when I realized it, it took me by it.

I took a quick shower and pulled on a pair of pink sweats and a black tank top on I walked outside the room and into the living room. Jacob was sitting on the lazy boy. His eyes were close and the snoring I had heard earlier was coming from him.

"Wake up" I said almost whispering. All I got from him was a grunt and something mumbled. So i shook him some more.

"What?" he said groaning again.

"Now you listen to me Jacob Black" I stepped in front of him blocking his path just in case he decided to walk away again. His eyes opened hearing my voice a little too high and he raised an eyebrow "I'm not perfect, nor am I a tiny china doll that trips on flat surfaces, or runs away with leaches. I can take what most of the guys in the rez can't. I am your Beta for a reason and who ever thinks that I fucked my way to it, I will bite their fucking faces off. I deserve my place weather it's being your Beta, or your girlfriend. Now, that being said don't think you can toy with my feelings as to walk away from me, EVER again, because I will brake your face" his face held an amuse look "don't worry it'll heal. I don't take people's bullshit because I have enough bullshit of my own to put up with. If you think I love Sam you're an idiot. I care about him, yes, but I don't love him. Because I love _you_; and if you can't see that then you're the biggest moron there is" I said turning around and walking down the hall. I yawned loudly and plopped on the bed closing my eyes and hoped my muscles wouldn't be as tired.

I heard the door open and he walked towards the bed. He laid on his side. Silence followed. I wondered if he was still mad but at least he hadn't run away yet. I felt him shift and I turned to face him. Laying there face to face with him I had to stare at his grin. Grin I wanted to slap off his face. He pulled me close to him and his lips brushed mine making goosebumps erupt all over my body. He pulled back and held me there while my frustration was growing. I watched as he reached into his pocket and he fished a long leather strip. He held it in the air. I took my ring off once more and handed it to him. He looked at me wearyingly and I nodded. We sat up and he put the end of the strip through the ring. Tying both ends the band fell to the middle and I turned around lifting my hair as he fitted the necklace through my head.

* * *

There you have it another chapter lol...I like this one alot idk why but i do. I like the next one better lol you'll just have to wait.

**A/N: I want to clear things a bit with the whole Sam thing. I dont think I made it that clear in the last chapter or this one. Well here it goes. Sam is a very complex character for me and he's giving me a bit of trouble on my writing****- he annoys me-****. I dont dislike him nor do i like him that much. But in some weird twisted way I understand him. He did what he did to Leah because he wanted to get Jacob fueled up. he's had enough living as a wolf and having every one hate him in town for leaving Leah for Emily. She, being Harry's daughter was well looked at and their family had a good reputation, while Sam's didnt and by marrying Leah he felt like he was mending what he father did to his mother. After his imprinting on Emily happen, everyone thinks the worst of him in town, comparing him to a much despicable version of his father. So thats why he attacked Leah, because part of him still loves her and that part doesn't want her with anyone else as selfish as that may be. He wants to die. And since they are practically indestructible Jacob as the true Alpha is the one that has the power to kill him amongst the wolves or a vampire of course. At the end of the last chapter Leah realizes this and thats why she forgives him. Jacob also realizes this at the end of this chapter and although he knows Leah still cares for Sam and always will, he doesn't see him as a threat anymore-or for now-. Well thats pretty much it about Sam. I dont think is enough to work into a chapter so is better to explain it here, but he will be involved a little more in this story...well alot more but not as an obstacle. I hope this clear things a little with Sam, everything else will be explained in later chapters.  
**

Thank you for reading.^.^

PS. There's a link to her ring on my profile.

**Please REVIEWWWW!!!!!!!!! =D**


	11. Your Secrets I Will Keep

**I WANT TO START BY THANKING ALL MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS. THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED. I'M GLAD YOU GUYS ARE LIKING THE STORY. **

**thank you for reading and ENJOY.**

**

* * *

Rebecca's POV**

I stared at Rachel lying on the bed. She looked pale and fragile. She had been lying on this bed for three days now. The doctors said she didn't need surgery but she did need the rest and supervision from a nurse, so we all decided it would be best for her to stay here. It seems like Jacob and dad didn't want visitors or a nurse roaming around the house.

I watched as Paul hovered over her all the freaking time. He was always either tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, or kissing here hand, forehead, nose, cheeks and lips. I mean I had nothing against him but seriously the kid was obsessed with her.

I stayed the night today so Paul could go home and take a much needed shower and get some rest. Rachel's room was always full of people. Paul's mom came always for lunch bringing her soup and deserts, and Paul a mountain of food. The kid could eat. Just like Jake and Seth. They seem to have a never ending stomach. I heard dad once complain about the groceries and how he was spending triple the amount of money on them now.

Paul's friends also dropped by mostly everyday. I finally met Sam. The infamous Sam. My dad had tensed when he saw him and his wife Emily walk in the room. The tiny woman almost hid behind him. She was shy and always looking around. They seemed nice enough though. It took me a minute to get used to her face. The livid scars were almost covered by her bangs and cascading hair. She was literally _glued_ to his side. That was another thing I didnt understand at all. Emily was decently good looking but she was nothing compared to Leah. I asked Rachel about that and she seem to say lately was '_There are things you'll never understand_'

"What the hell is with couples in this town?" I said walking down the isle to a bending machine. The light the rising sun lit the street and it wouldn't be long till visitors started to crowd the halls with balloons and get well cards.

"Maybe we could find out" Seth was standing behind me with a smirk.

"Yeah okay" I turned around looking on both sides making sure no one was there. His arms found my waist as I fed money to the machine and he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Why not?" he asked amused.

"Seriously, Seth? You're _nineteen_" I replied.

"So?"

"So I would be rocking the cradle _big_ time. Not to mention my brother would kill you. Plus, I have a life back in Seattle. I know better than to drop everything and come back to this god forsaken town"

"I could come visit?" his arms never left my waist.

"Don't you already?" I laughed and turned around to look at him. He was smiling back at me. His perfect features were lit by his beautiful brown eyes. As much as I wanted this, I couldn't. Granted he did look much, much older, but he was still _nineteen_, damn it. He was just a kid; I could see that in him every now and then, he just grew up too fast.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked separating from me when a couple of nurses walked by us. I saw Paul walking down the hall towards us. He scanned us for a second said good morning when he finally reached us and never stopped, he just waltzed his way to Rachel's room. We followed behind. I grabbed my purse and walked over to Rachel's bed.

"Okay well I'm going to go. I'll be here later today probably or else I'll see you tomorrow"

"Okay" she said her eyes never leaving Paul. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room with Seth behind me. "They're just sick"

Seth chuckled and we walked to the car. I asked him to drive because I was too tired. We drove to the hotel in a comfortable silence. Seth grabbed my hand and held it in his lap. I couldn't help but look over and smile at him. This was wrong; too wrong.

We arrived at the massive building. I decided to stay here despite the countless efforts of my dad trying to convince me to stay in Rachel's room. Seth walked me to my room and like a gentleman he stood at my door.

"Aren't you going to come in?" I asked dropping my bad on the nearby chair.

"Um…okay"

We spent some time talking about my job back in Seattle. He was curious to know every single detail of it. He asked a lot about college and how he was struggling with his Macroeconomics class. I told him he could call me anytime he needed help with anything. Even though he looked older than me there was this innocence to him. He filled the bathtub with warm water and stripped us both. His eyes never left mine and I kept wondering how the hell I got myself in this situation.

We sat in the bath tub. My back was against his chest while he traced my arm with soapy water. I rested my head on his shoulder; I could feel his breath on my neck and I closed my eyes. This was peaceful. It was comfortable and somewhat a girls dream, but I couldn't let this go any further than this.

~*~

**Leah's POV**

I left the room looking back at a sleeping Jacob. Walking into the kitchen I saw Billy sitting at the table with newspaper in hand. He lowered the paper when he saw me and smiled.

"Morning" I said walking to the counter to get a cup.

"Good morning" he replied and went back to reading the paper.

"Will you like some breakfast Billy?"

"I will like that very much, thank you Leah"

"Least I can do" I walked over to the fridge to grab some eggs. I also grabbed the bacon and juice. Everything in the house was wheelchair accessible. The stove was low. The sinks were low. Everything was low. I had to almost bend over to cook but I didn't mind as much as I did at first. Billy was engulfed in the paper. Grunting and laughing every now and then whenever he came across with an article. This felt more like home that my own house did; since my dad passed away anyways.

Embry walked in through the kitchen door. He and Billy talked about random things while I cooked the eggs and the bacon. Walking over to the fridge to grab butter and ham I placed it on the table along with a basket of bread.

"I feel weird" Embry said rubbing his neck. I noticed he looked almost like he was going to hurl at any moment. His eyes had a worried expression and his forehead was wrinkled in lines. He lowered his head and rested on the table.

"You look weird" I poured some orange juice in a cup and set it in front of him. He raised his head enough to sip from the glass and returned to his previous position. Minutes passed and Billy watched him worryingly. I tried to make conversation and he seemed to have been feeling better. He drank the whole cup of juice and I poured some more.

Jacob walked into the kitchen and walked over to stand next to me. He smiled at me cooking and poured himself some milk. We sat at the table eating, while Billy made jokes and Jacob rolled his eyes at every one of them. I smiled at his attempt to fit in with the young and Embry laughed once in a while.

We heard a car pull into the dirt driveway. Minutes later the front door opened and I heard Seth and Rebecca talking while the walked over to the kitchen. They walked in and Seth leaped to the fridge.

"Embry, you've met Rebecca?" Billy said and there was a silence. Rebecca stood by the counter staring at Embry with a blank expression.

"No" Embry responded looking over to where she stood. They both stared at each other and I saw Embry's muscles tense. His eyes sparkle and his mouth was in a tight line. Billy's eyebrow raised and Jacob looked confused.

"NOOO" a loud snarl came from my brother and not even second later he pounced on Embry jumping over our table. In his wolf form. His lips draw back showing his fangs and his face held pure rage. Embry looked stunned. Rebecca looked terrified. Billy rolled back and Jacob was on Seth immediately trying to have him let go of Embry. My mouth dropped and I looked over at Billy. He looked annoyed and worried at the same time.

"OUTSIDE SETH, NOW" Jacob managed to get him off Embry whom hadn't phased from shock I guess. Seth growled in protest but complied with the command running immediately outside. Rebecca ran to Embry's side. Embry stroke her face and I couldn't help but feel sick.

"Well this is just wonderful" Billy muttered under his breath.

* * *

**O.O like O.M.G lol I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**thank you all for reading **

**Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	12. Kiss Of Death

**AS ALWAYS THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND REVIEWING. **

**i will like to send a hug to Tabbie and Sammy. -funny story- i was at the grocery store today and i past these two girls talking on the baby food isle and i stopped to grab a can of formula and one of the girls starts talking about a story she was reading on fanfiction. obviously my ear perked up and i was curious that she kept talking about it. the other girl asked her what was the name of it and long and behold she's like "oh its called Beautiful madness and it's a Leah and jacob fic..." i was like nooooooooooo wayyyyyyy. so i walked over and i said " im glad to know youre enjoy the story" she squealed a NO WAY that that im sure the whole store heard. so we stopped and talked about it for a long time. this chapter i dedicate to them because it was partly their idea. and they asked me to haha. anyway that really made my week. heck it made my month. **

**Thank you all for reading nd enjoy!!**

**WARNING: this chapter contains a subject that might offend ppl, just to remind you is just a story and it does happen BUT it doesn't mean we should condem those who fault this way. after all we live out own lives and we make our own chocies. I dont judge people that have done this in any way. although i havent myself i think i would understand to a certain extend the reasons to do this.  
**

* * *

**Leah's POV**

Jacob stormed through the door. I watched behind him in case Seth would come in too but I found myself staring at the empty door frame. Billy stayed in the kitchen with me while Embry and Rebecca sat in the living room. He was explaining her everything due to her seeing the wounds on Embry's shoulder-that had been inflicted by Seth-heal quickly before her eyes. Imprinting was a sore subject in the house and he was being so quiet but every now and then I could hear the adoration in his words towards her.

"Where is he?" I rushed to Jacob.

"He's cooling off" that was all he said and walked towards his room grabbing my hand and dragging me along with him. He sat on the bed and rubbed his face. I took a seat next to him.

"I guess they were having a…_thing_" he said through clenched teeth.

"I figured or else he wouldn't have reacted like that. I have to go find him?" I said getting up, but Jacob pulled me back down on his lap.

"He's not coming back"

"What do you mean he's not coming back?" I asked a little alarmed.

"He asked to leave the pack"

"AND YOU LET HIM GO?" I almost screamed. My heart sped up and my hands started to sweat.

"I can't keep him against his will" he said softly.

"The hell you can't" I got up but he brought me back down "Kick Embry off the pack then" I said aggravated "I have to find him" I said finally getting up his lap and almost ran out of the room.

"He's with Sam" I heard Jacob almost whisper. My heart froze but my feet never stopped moving. I saw Embry look at me and give me a sadden smile when I walked past him and Rebecca look at me in shock.

Images of my brother consoling me when Sam left me rushed through my head. I remember the pain and how it made me want to stab my heart out so everything would end. I remember him telling me everything would be okay and that Sam was a jerk anyways. He used to say I was meant to end up with a brain surgeon or someone that would make a lot of money so they could give me what I deserve. I loved my brother. I loved him enough to wish I could go through the pain for him. Even if I had to go through what I went through with Sam, I didn't care as long as he didn't have to feel an ounce of pain.

I rushed to Sam's house. The trees were a blur. I didn't have the strength to phase. So I just walked as fast as I could. I was about a hundred yards from his house and I took a deep breath, I felt my heart beat again. Jared stood near by and when he saw me he walked to where I was standing.

"Where's Seth?" I called as he walked.

"He's in the house. Is better for you to leave. You're not wanted here" his words stung, but I couldn't let him see that.

"A. Fuck you. B. I'm as wanted as much as your mother wanted you when she conceived you with that good for nothing drunk. C. Move OUT of my way before I bite your ugly face off" blood rushed to my head and I wanted nothing else than claw at him. I refrained form doing so of course.

"Leah, Leah, Leah. You're so pathetic" his smirk was bigger now.

"Jared, Jared, Jared. You're so unappetizing"

"Oh ouch" he faked being hurt and the smirk returned to his face._ Ugh_.

"Wait, didn't your imprint _refuse_ you. That's right she did, _didn't she_? She's married now I heard. Knocked up and everything. I mean talk about_ pathetic_." My voice was as sour as lemon. I knew Jared was a sore subject around Sam's pact. After all an imprint has to accept you in order for the whole lovey dovey thing to work! His didn't; she freaked out when she saw him phase, and she hauled mayor ass.

"Fuck you, Leah"

"You _would_ like that wouldn't you?" I said laughing.

"Bitch, I'm going to…" he was cut off by Sam's command.

"JARED…go, NOW" he pointed at the trees and the younger boy walked not missing a step.

"Now, that's more like it. Go fetch a rabbit or something" I laughed as he walked away muttering curses under his breath.

Sam and I walked to each other's direction and stopped a couple of feet away. He eyed me strangely and took a deep breath.

"Sam, where is he?"

"He's gone to that chick Melyza. I couldn't stop him. He was like a mad man. I called Billy told him he might have lied and was off to fight Embry or something…"

"I can't believe this is happening. He doesn't deserve this" I murmured looking to the house seeing Emily quickly back away from the kitchen window.

"No one does. He needs time that s all" Sam looked to the house.

"Did he ask to be in your pack again?"

He looked at me and I saw uneasiness in his eyes. "Yes" he said looking down. My heart dropped. This was so fucking unfair. Why couldn't Embry just come back and my brother return to us. A feeling of emptiness washed over me. I knew I would see him less and less until I didn't see him again. Like the rest of Sam's pack. They seem to fade in with the trees. No one sees them anymore.

"Can I?" I motioned to the house. He looked surprised at first, but seconds later his features composed into a small smile.

"Sure" he said and I walked passed him. The small house seemed to get smaller by the minute. I felt my heart accelerate and fluctuate every now and then. _This was supposed to be my house_. I pushed all thoughts aside and opened the door.

Emily stood at the other end of the living room. She looked frozen. I couldn't hear her breathing. The sound of three hammering heartbeats filled the room. Her eyes were panicked and they started to water. I saw her lower lip tremble. I felt something in my eyes sting and felt hot tears stream down my face. She was doing the same.

"Leah…" she sobbed and I walked immediately over to her. I hugged her. She was much shorter than I remember. We held each other for a minute. She looked up at me.

"My goodness you have grown" she said between a laugh and a sob.

"It's a wolf thing" I replied.

"Leah, I'm so, so, so sorry"

"I'm the one that should apologize. I practically ran out of your wedding. Which was beautiful by the way" I said as we both sat down on the couch.

"Could you come over more often? Please? I miss you" her eyes pleaded along with her words. Her hands slipped under her fangs and she wiped her face not letting the hair brush back so it would cover most of her scars.

"I can try" was all I said.

"I need you to come with me" she said getting up quickly and walking away from the couch. We talked for so long. She calmed me down and I agreed to not follow my brother immediately but to give him some room. She spoke of the honeymoon. Leaving out details of her and Sam, she just described the place. She also told me how Sam had told her about our conversations and I saw a hint of disappointment in her eyes. She didn't seem to like me talking to Sam too much. But she went on talking about random things.

"Where?" I called after her.

She walked outside grabbing the keys to her car and I followed her. Sam was pacing outside and his eyes became alert when he saw us walk out. She unlocked the car. And I sat in the passenger side. I heard him walk over to us and as where we were going. "Shopping" she responded-I could tell she was lying from years of knowing her-and he kissed her. I closed my eyes. Not ready to see that yet. She quickly climbed into the driver's side and adjusted the sea.

We drove away as Sam watched us from the driveway. He was smiling. He looked happy. His eyes were fixed on me and I felt like I wanted to shrink into the sit. The road winded and tangled around the reservation. I wondered where we were going.

"We're not going shopping are we?" I asked amused.

"Nope" she responded quietly.

"Emily?"

"I need you to keep a secret for me. Please?" she looked at me and back at the road.

"Okay. Who are we killing?" I asked laughing.

She didn't respond. My anxiety grew and I knew where this road led to.

"Emily NO"

"Leah, I can't do it" she said and I saw tears fall down her cheek.

"Emily, this isn't the solution. Please? We'll think of something, I know this is nerve wrecking but you can't, you're married now, it deserves a chance. Please don't make the same mistake I made" I pleaded.

"Leah, you owe me. I've kept your secret for all these years. Now you have to keep mine. Please? We made a deal. You owe me"

I felt a tug in my heart. I looked forward as she parked the car and pink neon lights reflected off the small clinic's window.

"Emily listen to me! Please? I beg of you. Don't do this. Please. Please. He doesn't deserve this. Please" I whispered.

"And he did back then?" her words cut through me and I lowered my head in shame.

"Emily please"

"Leah you have no idea what is like"

"The hell I don't. _You_ have no idea what is like. I can't believe you're even thinking about doing this. Yes, I did it before and look at me now. This is what I get for not wanting it before. This is what I get, a frozen womb. I can't reproduce. My dream of having children is long gone because I passed on the chance. You can't do this even if I have to knock you out and drag you back to your house and see if Sam can put some sense in that head of yours" I said raging.

"Leah, you don't get it do you. What kind of monster will I give birth to?"

"That is it, THAT IS IT' my open palm flew behind her head and with one swift tap she was out of it. I looked around to see if any one saw but the parking lot was clear. Quickly I got out of the car and lifted her slim body to place it on the passenger side. Buckled her in and lowered her head to one side to rest against the window. She looked like she was sleeping. And I sped through the streets earning honks when I would cut people off. The dirt road that led to Sam's house seemed to have been moved far away. I finally reached it and almost flew into the drive way.

Sam's eyes widened when he saw me walk into the house carrying an unconscious Emily. He practically leaped to me and grabbed her placing her delicately on the couch.

"What the hell happen?" he asked alarmed.

"Ask her" I said pointing at Emily seeing her eyes flutter open a couple of times before she was fully conscious. She was pissed; I could see that but I could care less.

"Emily, what's wrong?" Sam's face was hovering over her and she slightly pushed him back. Paul and Jared walked in the room and I tried to ignore them. Emily was quiet. And she stared at me. _If looks could kill_.

"Tell him Emily or I will" I barked.

"Leah had an abortion" she blurted out and Sam froze. My mouth dropped and Paul and Jared seemed to shift around uncomfortably.

"Sam. She's pregnant and she was planning on getting rid of it because _she doesn't know what kind of monster she'll pop out_" I said making air quotations with my hands. His eyes never left mine and Jared and Paul had a puzzled look in their face.

"Four years ago. She found out she was pregnant and she didn't want _your_ child" Emily said acidly.

"Emily if you don't shut the fuck up, I swear to fucking god I'm going to scar the other side of your face" I said through clenched teeth.

"She was three months pregnant. It was a boy too. She didn't want him, Sam. She didn't want to have your child" her yes held mine tightly and I felt tremors run under my skin. I was ready to claw her face.

"You fucking whore. You stupid little whore. Here I am trying to save your marriage and you stab me in the back like this. Why am I not surprised? You worthless, _scarred_, good for nothing cunt!" Paul held me back and he was pushing me outside.

"Let me go Paul. I'm going to kick her ass. LET ME GO" I yelled and Sam got up, looked at Paul and grabbed my arm. Paul instantly backed away and he dragged me outside the door. We walked for a while, and then he stopped in the middle of a clearing.

"We need to talk" he said furiously.

"Sam" I yanked my arm away from his grip and he stood frozen in place.

"Is it true?" his lips barely moved.

"Sam. You're going to let her do this? She's pregnant with your child and she wants to get rid of it"

"IS IT?" his tone made me tremble.

"Sam. There's no excuse for what I did, so I'm not even going to try to make one up" I started. I watched as his face held pain, then anger, then his expression went blank "You left with Emily and I just couldn't…" my voice broke.

"Did you find out after or before?" he asked.

"Before…" I whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he spoke softly and the guilt hit me harder. Like chains dipped in lava branding my skin.

"Because I was scared"

"Do you ever think about it?" he asked.

"There isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret it"

"Even now that you're with him?"

"Even now. I was only six weeks along. She's a filthy liar, Sam. I didn't know the sex. I wish I could go back in time and change what I did but I can't, and believe me I don't need anyone to remind me of it. The guilt will always be there" I watched as he walked over to me and I flinched, waiting for a blow or something. Instead, his arms caught me and he held me against his chest. He was sobbing and he almost pulled me down with him when he felt to his knees.

His arms encircled my waist and his face was buried in my stomach. His cries were like whips lashing out at me. The searing pain returned and I closed my eyes, pictured Jacob's face and I was instantly calm. I let Sam cry. He needed to. He was holding too much in. I whipped my tears away and pulled his face away from mine gently.

"Sam?" I said kneeling in front of him. He was hunched over. Looking at the ground, I grabbed his face and tried to make him look at me. Unsuccessful move.

"Sam?" I looked at his tear soaked face and he finally looked at me. his eyes were filled with agony.

"I deserve nothing less" he whispered and more sobs broke from his body.

"You deserve better than her"

"She's might be a liar. She's cunning and bitchy, but she's my wife. And now she's pregnant, with my child" he smiled a bit.

"You need to go to her now, before she gets on that car again" I said and he opened his palm revealing the car keys. I smiled a bit and he huffed.

"I'm sorry, Sam"

"Me too" he replied kissing my forehead before walking away in the direction of his house. I hope he puts her in her place. She disgusts me more than bloodsuckers do. To think I almost fell for that one.

_That stupid worthless parasite. _

_

* * *

_**this one took me long to write. i have the next one almost ready. **

**you'll meet Melyza and will take a ride in her riddled mind haha. **

**hope you guys dont hate the chapter too much. i just dislike Emily ALOT haha. **

**Thank you for reading and Please REVEW!!!!!  
**


	13. The Chain

**Everyone thank you for reading and reviewing. Sorry it took me a while to update but ever since i started using Facebook my computer freezes and i had to have geeksquad take a look at it. needless to say it's still working but not so good, which is a shame because is a brand new mac air and i love her =(. anyway, enjoy and dont forget to review. **

**Hugs to all my readers**.

**

* * *

Melyza's POV**

_**so walk away on soapy heals, and promise not to promise anymore~**_

Today was no doubt the most boring day of this month. I had stayed home all day. Didn't even bother to change out of my pajamas. Walked around the house thinking of something to do and nothing came to my mind. I wonder if other people my age go through this too.

_God I felt stupid_.

I grabbed the remote and changed the channel. The image of a monkey picking at it's mothers made me smile. Animal planet was entertaining but it wasn't for me. Pressing the guide button I searched for something good. _Nothing_. I let my head dangle off the arm of the couch and felt the blood rushing to my head.

Anatomy homework? _Check_. Physiology homework? _Check_. Any homework? _All done._ Well this freaking blows. I was stuck home. My car at the shop and all of my friends were out of town. I hated moving here. The only good thing about living here was Seth. Still, he hadn't been here for more than a week. No calls, no text, no flying dove with a message wrapped around its leg. Nope, nothing. _At all._

I don't even know why I liked him. He would come over, sometimes he'd even stay for a couple of days and then I wouldn't see him for weeks. Sometimes I ask myself if it's worth it. Maybe he had another girlfriend. Maybe he just though of me as a fling; which I was. We had decided on no strings attached and that's how our '_relationship'_ was, if it was even a relationship.

Still I wanted more_. More of him. More of us._ I remember my mom asking me if I had a boyfriend. What was I supposed to say? Oh yeah well I have a friend who is a boy and he comes randomly and we fuck. '_Your sister has a boyfriend, rather nice fella he is' _she'd say. That was my mother. Always rubbing everything my sister did in my face. '_Your sister got a complete scholarship_' her voice like nails in a chalkboard rang through my ears.

The doorbell rang and I immediately jumped to the door. Looking through the peep hole I saw Seth was leaning up against the doorframe. I looked over at my reflection in the mirror on the opposite wall, my hair was a mess. I had no makeup on.

"Fuck" I silently cursed under my breath and undid the bun on my hair, shook it a bit and had it fall around my face to dissimulate it.

"Hey" I said opening the door. He smiled and gave me a hug. We walked to the couch and he sat first. Pulling me on his lap. His massive torso covered all of mine. He rested his forehead against my shoulder and let out a breath.

"Whats wrong, Seth?" I asked turning around, now straddling him. His arms were wrapped around my waist. He looked at me for a second then closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Seth?" I asked again seeing him not breathe. He opened his eyes and his eyes made my heart jump a bit. I stared into his brown orbs. I was a little confused because this was rather odd of him but pushed it out of my mind. So I kissed him.

My body pressed against his and he held me there before picking us up and almost rushing to my room. His kisses were raw and wild. He had been the only guy I absolutely loved kissing. His teeth would gaze at mine every now and then making me moan and groan for more. His hands worked quickly to rid us of our clothes before my back hit the soft covers. I looked at him and I could see his eyes full with lust.

"Seth…wait" I whimpered when I felt his member expanding my walls. But it was too late I could feel him completely inside me and I couldn't resist the shudder than went through me. He pulled out and kissed down my neck and down my chest, stopping at one of my rosebud nipple to lick and suck it, whilst groping the other breast. I lifted my head up and gasped at the intense pleasure. I gasped and groaned, running my fingers through his hair, slightly tugging it.

**Leah's POV**

_**~you called me strong, you called me weak, but your secrets I will keep~**_

"Did you find him?" Jacob asked as I walked into the house, jumping off the couch.

"No, I figured I'd give him some time" I said silently walking over to the couch. I felt the ache in my muscles. It had been too long since I phased.

"What's wrong?" he asked taking my face in his hands. I used him as a pulley. Wrapping my arms around his neck I looked at him and it felt like everything else had disappeared. All my worries were gone. And I felt at peace.

"Sam knows" I said so softly it was almost a whisper. He took a deep breath and didn't say anything. And I was grateful for that. He was the only person that knew aside from Emily. He caught a glimpse of it one night during patrol and didn't leave it alone until I told him the whole story. He realized how delicate the situation was and he never though about it around Seth, to the point that he had forgotten about it.

"Emily's pregnant" I informed him and he kept his eyes on me "She doesn't want it" his eyes grew wide and he walked us closer to the couch. I sat on his lap he kissed my lips lightly. I closed my eyes savoring the feeling and when I opened my eyes he was staring at me.

"What?"

"Aren't you upset?" he asked rubbing my back.

"Fuck yeah I'm upset. I'm pissed because she managed to convince me to go with her to get an abortion. _To the same clinic_. I had to drive her back unconscious because she wouldn't listen to me. She's so afraid of '_what monster's gonna come out of h_er' that bitch. She was the one that told Sam all these fucking lies. God I want to grab her by the throat and shake her until her head pops like a bubble gum_. That fucking bitch._ How _dare_ she throw all this shit on my face? She should be grateful Paul held me back or else I would have clawed the rest of her face" I finished out of breath and he had an amused expression on his face.

"Feel better?" he asked as I rested against his side.

"Yes" I hissed and closed my eyes.

He chuckled and his hand continued to rub my back. Minutes passed and we didn't move. I heard someone pacing back and forth outside. I could smell Embry's nervousness and I could hear Rebecca's heartbeat. I automatically tensed. I wanted to break his face.

"Ughhhh…I'm going to the room" I said getting up and walking down the dimly light hallway. The door to Jacobs's room was open and I quickly grabbed a towel and walked out again to jump into the shower. Mortification washing through me I managed to control myself before I phased in the middle of the hallway.

The cold water shocked my body and I trembled from the coolness of it. My muscles tensed to the point they ached like someone had beaten me. Little by little they started to relax and I sank to the floor. I don't know how long I was in there before I felt searing arms lift me and wrap a towel around me.

"What are you doing?" I asked when he lifted me like a little kid.

"Taking you to the room, duh" he said smirking.

"You're too good" I whispered against his neck.

"I know" he answered chuckling and I smacked his chest.

"And too cocky too" I said kissing his cheek.

He placed me on the bed and walked over to close the door. He reached the bed in less than two strides and I smiled when he got on the bed, scooted me over and turned me around to rest on his chest. He was so warm and smooth. He smelled rough and sweet at the same time. Like bittersweet chocolate. I smiled at the thought and climbed on top of him straddling his waist.

He pulled the towel away from my body and I watched as his eyes scanned my body while his hands rested at my hips.

"Do you hate me?" I asked looking down at him.

"Why would I hate you, Leah?" he asked huskily.

"Because of what I did" he knew what I was referring to.

"Leah" he breathed shaking his head "I don't hate you, nor do I condemn you for it. I know why you did it. I know it was the second worst thing that has happened to you after your dad's death. We all make mistakes, Leah" he said closing his eyes.

I bent down to kiss him and he responded rolling me over and positioning himself between my legs. He kissed me thoroughly and pinned my arms above my head. This was the Jacob I knew, always wanting to be in control. I rolled my eyes and raised my hips to meet his. He groaned and the hold on my arms loosened.

We kissed for what seemed an eternity. His hands wondered exploring my body. My skin was on fire. Heat breathed from my pours and I was lost in the feeling. He knew what he did to me…too damn well if you knew me.

The door trembled with each blow to it. we both jumped at the sound and I could hear Billy asking questions and yelling. Jacob kissed my lips roughly one last time before getting off me and I quickly launched to find some clothes. I found one of the few shirts Jacob had left and pulled it over, the garment falling over my knees.

"What he hell?" Jacob asked when we walked into the living room.

Jared had only a pair of jeans on and his chest and arms were covered in blood and a silver sparkling liquid. He was out of breath and Billy pressed him for answers. Paul almost crashed the door running to us. I could hear howls in the distance. I looked over at Jacob's shocked face.

"What the hell happen?" I asked walking instinctively forwards.

"Leeches, lots of them. They came out of nowhere" Jared panted and Paul's face eyed us. He was too quiet.

"How many?" Embry walked into the room and suddenly the tiny living room was too crowded.

"I don't know ten or more" Jared was breathless and Paul sat on the couch.

"Head count? Who's hurt?" I looked over at Paul.

"Everyone is hurt, we didn't expect this; the new ones were not ready, most of them haven't even seen a bloodsucker let alone fight one" he took a deep breath and looked over at Jacob "We had to call Carlisle" he said not missing a beat. I flinched, my skin trembled and I couldn't breath. I was seeing red. I know that if he were to come back…they would come back. _She_ would come back.

"_Why?_" I asked through clenched teeth.

"With out him, Sam won't make it"

My heart dropped. My stomach exploded. My legs shook.

Then I realized the blood on Jared was Sam's. If I focused enough on it I could smell his scent on the boy.

We walked out of the house through the woods. My steps were urgent and Jacob followed close behind. They were filling him in on what had happen. They wanted him to step up to the alpha position for both packs while Sam recovered. _If he_ recovered. The only though make my stomach twist and pull away from my core.

"Let me in" I could hear Emily's shrieking voice in the house.

"Emily please" that voice. I hated that voice. It was too velvety, too sweet. Too _Cullen_.

We walked into the house and the stench filled my nostrils.

_Hello, Edward _ I thought and he nodded. I saw him tense when he saw Jacob, Embry, Paul and Jared walk through the door, but he knew how to keep pretenses.

"Edward" Jacob's serious face shocked me. I was hoping he'd phase and bite his face off.

"Jacob" the bloodsucker responded and his father walked out of the room.

"How is he?" Paul, the loyal beta asked.

"He's not good, the extends of his injuries are, quite grave., but he will recover, with time, less than humans of course but this time will be slower than his normal healing rate. I had to give him blood. It'll be a while for that blood to fuse with his" his words were as smooth and clear. He could have made a great spokesman. Edward smiled and my nose twitched.

"How long?" one of the boys in his pack asked.

"A week or two, he should take it easy after that for a while" the older vampire walked to a garbage can and disposed of his gloves "I will stay until he recovers, he should still take it easy after that" fucking wonderful.

_Keep your wife away from my boyfriend, Edward, or I swear I will bite her head off._

He stared at me in confusion and I let him see memories of Jacob and I. His face composed to an understanding small grin and he nodded.

"Can I go in, please?" Emily the devoted wife begged. I rolled my eyes and walked outside. The woods were black in the darkness of the night. "I'm going for a walk, I need air" I told Jacob and he nodded. The moon illuminated the tree tops and I walked into the forest. I _needed_ air.

"Leah?" I turned around and saw the leech walking quickly behind me.

"What do you want?" I asked groaning.

"A word please?" His face held a serenity I was sure I'd never experience in life.

"It takes years of experience" he commented on my thought.

_What do you want?_ I asked again in my mind.

"Jacob and you are now a couple?" it was more like a statement than a question.

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing" he scanned my face.

"Do you have any idea how annoying it is when I know you can hear my thoughts, but it doesn't work the other way?"

"Yes" he smirked.

"Well…what did you want?"

"My family will stay for a while. Just until Carlisle can go back. I don't want any fights, or problems between the pack and my family. I have much more to look after now" his words trailed away as he looked around the trees.

"You won't have to worry about that, just keep your wife from snooping around"

"You have my word" he said turning o his heal and disappearing into the woods.

Fucking wonderful. Two years. Two freaking years I had lived without the worry of them coming back. And now they're back. _She's_ back.

I walked further into the woods and directed my steps to the nearby river. The sound of the water was always able to sooth me. The moon shone brightly now and I could make out the shape of every animal moving in the forest.

I reached the small stream that led to the river and followed it. the night mist was gratifying against my scorching skin. Finally reaching the water mass I made out a shape sitting on a rock.

"Paul?" I called and the massive body looked over. Letting out the breath I walked over to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed air. Things just happen too quickly. I mean it was nuts" he responded quietly.

'I know how you must feel but he's going to be fine"

"Is not that. Today while we fought. All I could think was not making it to see Rachel. It broke my heart to think I would leave her. Leave them" his eyes bore into the water.

"Them?"

"Yeah, Rachel, my mom…god I haven't been by her house in forever. I wish I could tell her everything"

"Paul, sometimes things are better this way. Your mom isn't in the best health conditions to know something like this. look at what happen to my dad, he was as healthy as a horse and he had a heart attack out of nowhere"

"I know, but still.." he didn't say much after that. We just sat there in silence listening to the water wave around and the animals.

"They seem to have picked another member on their way" Paul broke the silence but never looked up.

"Who?" I didn't know another kid at the rez had phased.

"The Cullens. There's a new one with them. A red head. She seems to be really attached to Edward. Looks like him too"

* * *

**another chapter lol i thought i would never finish it. **

**hope everyone's having a great week so far.**

**thank you everyone for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	14. Please Take Me Away From Here

**thank you everyone that review...you guys make my day. And dont worry i'll try to answer all your questions in the chapters to come. thank you everyone for reading, i cant believe this story is a lot of people's favorite. thank you soo much for giving it a chance.**

**I WANT TO REMIND YOU GUYS THIS IS A JACOB/LEAH STORY. JUST TO BE ON THE SAFE SIDE. **

**thank you for reading again, and enjoy...**

* * *

**Leah's POV**

**~It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep~**

"They seem to have picked another member on their way" Paul broke the silence but never looked up.

"Who?" I didn't know another kid at the rez had phased.

"The Cullens. There's a new one with them. A red head. She seems to be really attached to Edward. Looks like him too"

"Well whatever, as long as they stay away"

"I thought he'd leave the command to me, but he doesn't trust me completely" Paul's voice was a whisper.

"Is not that he doesn't trust you, vampires are back, kids needs a higher charge" I mumbled not really knowing what to say.

"You suck at this" he snickered and I laughed.

"So where did they come from?"

"We don't know, they were hunting, most of them were newborns. They were all frenetic and mad. Their leader wasn't much old either. They just attacked us, not even pausing. Lance took the worse. That poor kid hadn't even seen a bloodsucker. He managed to defend himself but when we got there were chunks of his body everywhere. He phased last minute. Healed faster. He must be traumatized" he took a deep breath and shook his head "We didn't even have time to get everyone. Sam was everywhere trying to defend the kids while Jared, Collin, Brady and I got the leeches. Like I said it was fucking nuts"

"Jesus. Did you get all of them?"

"No, three of them hauled ass" Paul's breath was uneven.

"Oh" was all I managed to say. Somehow I've missed two fights and a part of me was a little disappointed.

There wasn't much to be said. I patted Paul in the back and got up and walked away. Paul wasn't the best at talking; he had always been frustrated about his basketball future ruined by his transformation. He was always angry and that's why it took him longer to control phasing out of the blue.

The forest was cold and uninviting. The stench of the leeches seemed to be carried with the wind and it was everywhere. I walked further into the woods and heard movement. Alert and ready for an attack I quickly undressed and phased. Listening. Waiting. I hated being a wolf. But I felt liberated and wild every time I phased. My muscles seemed to unclench from my human form and I was able to breathe freedom.

I stood next to a tree and crouched ready to attack when I saw Carlisle come into view with his arms up and a smile on his face. I groaned loudly and walked a little further into the trees where I had left my clothes. I dressed in a hurry and walked back to where he stood.

"Hello Ms. Clearwater" he looked like a statue.

"Dr. Cullen" formality wasn't my best subject but I knew when to not be rude, especially to him, Sam was alive because of him.

"I didn't mean to startle you" his lips moved but his facial expression stayed the same "Is Jacob with you?"

"No, he's with Sam's pack" I was starting to get fidgety and impatient.

"Oh, I see" he looked around and his pale face composed into a pensive look "Since he will be taking over the reins of things for a while until Sam recuperates. I will like to arrange a meeting. Tonight if it's possible"

"Sure, I'll let him know. Midnight, at the clearing where we fought the newborns" I said turning around.

"Thank you, Ms. Clearwater" he called from behind me.

I reached the house quickly, anger pulsing through me. I didn't want to go to the damn meeting. But as the beta it was my responsibility to follow my alpha. Jacob didn't like the idea of the meeting much either but we decided that it was for the best so the other pack could get a break. Those poor kids were scared shitless.

"Embry, Quil, you guys go in first, Paul, Leah and I will follow behind" Jacob ordered when we entered the woods "Collin, Brady, Jared you'll be behind us" we walked in a rhombus formation. Paul Jacob and I were in the middle.

Nine figures stood in the distance. Their silhouettes frozen as the mist danced around them.

"Heartbeat" I blurted out quietly as I eyed them.

"Must be someone from Sam's pack; the young ones are probably curious"

"I don't think so" I said walking forward.

"Relax" Paul said and I looked at him, it seemed like he was trying to act his own words. Slight trembles ran under his skin.

I could make out their faces now, but only two caught my attention. Bella stood on Edwards left side and she eyed us carefully. Her face hadn't changed much, she fit in now. Her eyes were the color of honey with small specks of red. I guess she was sticking to her diet. God how i wanted to rip her face off. I chuckled and Paul looked at me. I didn't bother to explain and kept walking.

The red head, the new one, was looking at Embry and Quil talking. She didn't look older than fifteen. She did resemble Edward. Her hair was in soft curls and she was taller than Bella.

"Hello, thank you for agreeing to see us" Carlisle looked at Jacob with a careful smile "As you can see our family has grown" he said signaling to where Edward, Bella and the red head stood "I hope our treaty still stands"

Jacob's hand tightened in mine. I felt my knuckles crack and his grip just kept tightening. I looked up at him. His jaw was clenching and his muscles started to tense. Following his sight it landed on the red head who looked as dumbfounded as he did. I looked back at him. Paul looked as puzzled as I did. And his eyes bounced back and forth between Jacob and the leech.

Then it hit me, this was the blow I was waiting for. I felt my heart shatter and my stomach dropped. Suddenly my skin wasn't enough. I craved to leave the confines of my human body. I looked down, not finding the strength to phase. I felt weak and...defeated.

"Jacob?" Paul asked and Embry and Quil looked back.

"Talk to Leah, she's Alpha in command now" my mouth hung open as I saw him turn around and walk away. I watched him disappear into the woods. His clothes shredding as he phased.

"What the fuck just happen?" Collin's asked turning to look over at Brady.

* * *

**Like OH EM GEE!!!**

**thanks everyone for reading...don't hate me too much. kk...luv u...**

**dont worry i love jacob and leah too much to not keep them together...things will get interesting though..NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SUPER EXTRA SOON!**

**I'm sure you guys have something to say so PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	15. I'm Learning To Fall With No Safety Net

**Hello everyone and as always I WILL LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS!!!!**

* * *

**Leah's POV**

_**"Drop me in the middle so I can make a ripple effect. Upon the ocean I'll be the moon that turns the tide, falling through the sands of time"**_

"Talk to Leah, she's the Alpha in command now" my mouth hung open as I saw him turn around and walk away. I watched him disappear into the woods. His clothes shredding as he phased.

"What the fuck just happen?" Collin's asked turning to look over at Brady.

I stood there. It felt like roots came out of the ground and had fused my feet to the dirt. My heart pounded in my chest and my eyes, were locked on Edwards infuriated face. I heard murmuring between them but my eyes never left Edward's face. In my mind I was pleading to whatever god there was not to do this to me again. I wanted to cry, scream, run and disappear. Too many emotions were running through my mind that they left my body exhausted.

"Well?" Carlisle face was different I couldn't quite read his expression.

I nodded yes. That was as much as I could do. I felt Paul's hand on my back, and suddenly that's all that was supporting me. I saw as Carlisle nodded and they were gone in the blink of an eye. Not being able to take it anymore my body collapsed. Paul's arm caught me and he held me in place.

"Come on; get up" he said coldly.

"I…I…I…can't" I said not being able to breathe.

"Leah, get up" he said harshly.

"I…can't…"

"Yes, you can and you will. Get up" his arms started to lift me and suddenly I was on my feet "An alpha never shows weakness" he whispered in my ear and nodded to the woods. I saw the red head standing there and rage coursed through me, she turned around and disappeared again.

"You will have your time with her, now we have to find Jacob" Paul turned me to face him "Hey, snap out of it. You'll get through this. We have bigger issues to deal with here" he shook my shoulder.

"I knew this would fucking happen, why do I even bother to care" Embry's cold tone came from behind us and I saw him out of the corner of my eye disappear into the forest.

"Embry hold up, jeez" Quil followed him.

"I guess he imprinted huh? What was that Leah? Oh yeah how wanted do you feel now?"  
Jared was smirking.

"Shut the fuck up, Jared before I brake your fucking face, leave you two" Paul's commanding voce rang through my ears.

I stood there alone with Paul.

_ Alpha and Beta._

"Look at me" he shook my shoulders "Leah, look at me" he repeated a little louder.

His eyes held mine and I could see the pity in them was covered by neutrality. His face was composed and I was glad that one of us had kept their sanity because I couldn't take it anymore and sobs took over. His arms caught me once more and he crushed me to his chest. Awkward as it was I needed it. I felt like someone kept punching into my stomach, leaving me breathless.

I sobbed into his chest listening to him inhale and exhale loudly. He cursed under his breath but didn't move. Again my world had come crashing down. again agony had taken over my life.

"I…have…to…find h-him" mumbling I composed my face and the embrace was broken.

"He's probably at the beach, trying to clear his head" Paul murmured and I walked away.

"Thanks" I said looking back at Paul.

"Yeah, go" he motioned in the direction of where the beach would be and I ran. Not bothering to undress-my clothes shredded into a million pieces when I phased. In my mind there was a vision. A vision of my life sipping through my hands, like sand oozing from between my fingers. I saw it slip and fade and I ran faster, I guess you can say I wanted to get to the light at the end of the tunnel.

I found him at the beach like Paul said. His massive body hunched over while he sat on an old tree trunk. His elbows rested on his knees and he his hands covered his face. He looked like a bigger version of the statue of knowledge. I phased back and walked slowly on his direction. The ground was frozen and if you listened hard enough you could hear it melt against my feet.

"Jacob?" I wasn't sure what to say or what to do so I just sat on the trunk a couple of feet away from him. He didn't respond.

"I'm sorry" I heard him mumble and I scoot closer.

"It's not your fault. It was bound to happen sooner or later" my voice was a whisper.

"It happen too soon" he responded "I've never felt anything like it, even when I first phase, it was as if I was losing control of everything, like I just stepped away from my body and watched someone else manipulate me like a puppet"

"Jacob please, we can..."

"Please don't, I beg of you just let me think for a little bit, please?" he looked up, his eyes were red and full of agony. His twisted face looked ashamed and he just stared at the floor.

"Okay" I said getting up "Take your time, just be sure to come home to me" I said pushing the sobs away. He nodded and turned his head to stare at the beach. I could see the tears run down his cheek and he furiously wiped them away.

I turned into the forest and walked numbly past the trees. I didn't even bother to phase. Just walked, and walked, and walked some more until I couldn't walk anymore and collapsed on the floor. My body was numb, I wanted to feel the pain but couldn't. I tried to feel anything, but couldn't. So I just laid there. Staring into the night sky, tears escaping my eyes but I didn't know why. Every single detail of my life faded. The sky was dimly lit by stars. Lonely stars that shone millions of light years away. How I longed to be on one. Their light furiously blinking at me made me smile._ Well Leah, this might actually be the day you lose all your sanity_. Maybe so, but if this was being insane then why did people refuse it so much I thought while laughing.

* * *

**okay i know it's short but i will update soon, i promise.**

**hope you guys liked it, and thank you all for reading =D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Hot As A Fever Rattling Bones

**OKAY EVERYONE THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS....SORRY IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO UPLOAD BUT MY COMPUTER WAS ACTING FUNNY SO I WENT N BOUGHT NEW ONE, NOW IT SHOULD TAKE ME LESS TIME OT UPDATE YAY!! ANYWAY, I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER, IM KIND OF IFFY ABOUT IT, NOT SO PROUD BUT IM DEALING WITH ALOT LATELY SO MY MIND IS ELSEWHERE. **

**ENJOY! =D**

* * *

**Paul's POV**

This fucking sucks.

I want to punch someone.

This is pretty much pathetic. Werewolf's my ass. I let out a breath and kept walking towards the Black's house. This is what I fucking get for trying to help. Sam should have never appointed him Alpha of both packs. The younger ones are going to like the freedom of being on Jacob's or should I say Leah's pack too much; they might not even go back to him. And what the fuck is with him appointing Leah, what the fuck? I have broken my back for this fucking pack and look what I get.

Stopping in front of the door I composed myself and walked in. Billy was in the living room drinking a beer while eating fried fish. The smell made me almost hurl. He didn't like me much but he at least pretended to stand me.

"Billy" I said politely.

Hey he was the father of the girl I plan to spend the rest of my life with. The least I could do was be polite in front of him.

"Where is Jacob and Leah?" he asked his eyes not leaving the TV.

"Well it's complicated" I started, that caught his attention "Jacob well, he imprinted" I said sitting on the couch. Now his eyes were the size of gulf balls and his mouth was hanging open "Here comes the punch line, on a _leech_" now I did it. He was chocking on the fish that was half way chewed. I got up and palmed his back a couple of times, not too hard, or else he would have coughed up his lungs.

"Where…where's Leah?" he asked coughing.

"She went to find him, he left after he appointed her _Alpha_"

"He did _**what**_?" now he was furious.

"He left, she went to find him. I don't know what the hell's going on here Billy, but this is a pretty messed up world" I sat on the couch once more and he mumbled "you tell me, look who ended up with my daughters" I pretended to not hear that and just sat there.

"Go check on Rachel, Paul"

I knew he wanted to get rid of me. He knew Rachel was asleep; it was close to two in the morning. I made it to her room and grabbed a towel to run to the bathroom and shower quickly. Lately she's been very iffy about me sweating. Finally settling on the bed, I grabbed her small frame and cuddled her against my side. I never imagined I would feel this way for anyone. She was my everything, leaving her side would be impossible. That made me think of Jacob and Leah, there's no way this is going to end well. Leah doesn't deserve to go through something like this. And he doesn't deserve to be taken away from the person that was made for him.

Who the fuck was that leech anyway? I mean imprints are made to have a perfect chance of reproducing, but she was a leech, dead inside, she can't reproduce. Sometimes I don't get this man. This is some fucked up world alright.

After an hour or so of not being able to fall asleep, I felt a tug at my stomach. Instinctively I got up, grabbed a shirt and walked out of the house.

The wind blew furiously through the trees and I couldn't help but shiver a little. Granted my temperature was over one-o-nine but the winters here were cold enough to make fire shutter. I walked in random directions not bothering to think about where I was going, usually when I feel like this is when Sam orders a meeting or something happens to him. But this time he wasn't my Alpha anymore, so I figured I was on my way to break up a fight between Jacob and Leah.

**~*~**

**Leah's POV**

The cold sheets pressed against my body as I laid on the empty bed. Wrapping the covers around me like a cocoon I stared at the empty window; where the wind blew the tiny snow petals against the frame. I couldn't help but wonder where he was and what was he thinking about. Three days had passed since that stupid cunt and her family came to town. Had he decided to fight it, or was it too strong like Sam had said. Tears fell freely from my blood shut eyes staining the pillow covers.

The freezing weather made the morning seem gloomy and the room wall's felt like they would cave any minute. I shut my eyes so tightly my eyeball's hurt. My head throbbed and my ears rang. I felt like screaming into the pillow and every once in a while I could hear people walk down the hallway and stop by the door as if to hear me crying. Billy's chair shrieked some and he offered some soup once or twice but I refused to eat, afraid of not being able to keep it down.

I would fall asleep every now and then. Wake up to the same emptiness, then shut my eyes tightly till my mind went numb. It was a pattern that kept repeating itself. The night sneaked by like a ghost. I woke up to the red light coming from the alarm clock. The red glow lit the room dimly and I sat up. My headache was better, yet I still felt dizzy. Looking around the room the movement of a shadow startle me and I almost leaped off the bed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" the hoarse voice said from the corner of the room.

"How long have you been there?" I asked sitting back on the bed not being able to stand just yet.

"Couple of hours"

"Why didn't you come to bed?"

"I don't know" he said walking over to the bed and sitting in front of me.

"Oh" I managed to concentrate on his face "Are you going to leave again?"

"No" he responded his face leaning in closer. It felt like my heart beat again.

"Oh" it seemed like that was all I could say. He grabbed me by my waist and crashed me against his body.

"You're trembling," he said as he felt me shiver against his chest.

"I'm scared." I mumbled into his shoulder feeling the tears fill my eyes, inhaling his scent, afraid this would be the last time he would be this close to me.

"Me too" he hugged me tighter "But I love you, and as long as I do no one else will matter to me, I make my own choices and if and if anyone has a problem with that then they can suck my…"

"JACOB" I said slapping his arm abut never really leaving the confines of his embrace, he chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Let's go to bed" he said and we moved further into the bed, we barely fit but I honestly didn't care at this point. He arms encircled my waist and I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck. I could feel his heartbeat on my fingertips where our hands tangled.

"Jake?"

"Hmm"

"Thank you for coming back to me" I whispered.

"How could I not, just need to clear my head" his voice was low and soft.

"So what's going to happen now?"

"I don't know…" hi s voice drifted off.

"You should find her and explain what's going on to here" I said against my will.

"I did" he said after a long pause, it felt like someone had taken a blow at my face with a baseball bat "She was confused, so I explained to her what had happen, she understood I was refusing the imprint. She knew it was what was best, it wasn't that hard you know?"

"Yeah?" I couldn't help but to think about him being next to her, wanting her, touching her, and that thought made me want to insert needles in my eyes.

"Yeah; she was confused, Edward didn't explain it all, he was a little pissed about me imprinting on his daughter" he said with a chuckle.

"Oh well that makes sense" I said not really thinking about it, and then it clicked " Wait, his DAUGHTER?" wasn't he like seventeen when he was turned into a vampire? I turned to face him shocked.

"Yeah, long story. Tell you in the morning" he said kissing my cheek and closing his eyes. My stomach felt like someone had shaped it into a paper ball. _He won't kiss me_ I thought to myself _because he wants to kiss __**her**_.

* * *

**Oh, Oh**

**A/N: okay so ive been thinking- well more like writing different rough drafts of a second story im not sure i want leah and sam but i was thinking leah and paul sorta maybe lol anyways is not well developed yet and im open to any ideas because im not really sure what to write it about but i really want to write another story involving another character thats not Jacob cuz well hes mine haha(Fun Fact= my husband is native american and he's tall an tan,he has a tattoo like the pack in the movie, but hes had it since he was 15 and his name is Jay close enough lmao)**

**i hope you guys liked this chapter....i know poor leah i'd slap renesmee if i could, gosh i hate her guts lol i think im gonna make leah fight her lmao just kidding.**

**Make momma happy and REVIEW!!!**


	17. I Want Your Horror

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS, AS ALWAYS. THANK YOU FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY SO FAR.**

**ENJOY. =D**

* * *

Leah's POV

I felL asleep in his arm. Fear crawled through my bones. Part of me didn't really want to fall asleep fearing he wouldn't be there the next morning. Hi breath was even on my neck, his arms wrapped around my waist, and he was sound asleep. Everything seemed normal, yet I knew it was far from it. My body shivered under his skin, not because I was cold, but because I was scared. I hadn't felt this scared since my dad had a heart attack and we were at the hospital in that waiting room.

The thought of loosing Jacob made me feel like someone had emptied a car battery down my throat. It made my stomach burn and tare in every place. I wanted to run and find her, tare her apart with my own bare hands. Or better yet, burn her alive, watch her shriek and twitch like scum while the flames consumed her body. So many possible scenarios rushed through my mind that it left me breathless and hungry for one of them.

What would happen if one of the imprints died? That question circled my mind. Would the other seek revenge on the person at fault? Or would they be so depressed that they wouldn't care about anything else and just sit and die? if he did refuse the imprint, wouldn't it eat his insides like parasites. Wouldn't it hurt him beyond belief. Was I strong enough to carry the grief knowing I'm keeping him from being with the person that was made for him?

I felt him stir and mumble. I turned around to watch him sleep. His perfect features composed into a grin. _Was he dreaming of her? _I had to get out of there. Quickly and silently i scooted out of bed placing a pillow were i used to lay. Walking outside to the backyard, I sat in a bench that billy had turned into a swing when Rachel and Rebecca were little.

"Feeling better?" Paul stood by the door with a quilt wrapped around his shoulders.

"Chyea, no"

"Ahh" he said quietly walking towards me. He took a seat next to me and the rotting bench crackled like it would fall anytime.

"I think I'm going to go insane, if im not there yet that is"

"Well you did say you were gonna change your name to Beulah" he said chuckling. Paul had brought me back home. Found me in the woods dancing according to him, honestly I dont remember that and he tends to exaggerated a little.

"I did not"

"Yes you did" he was full on laughing "You should have seen yourself. You were singing and dancing around naked in the woods"

"And poor little Pauly couldnt take his eyes off me"

"Well, I am a man" he chuckled and I punched his arm.

"It'll get better, he seems determined" Paul spoke quietly after what seemed hours of silence. all I could hear was the creaking noise of the swing.

"Maybe there is not such thing as just one perfect person for you"he said facing me "Maybe there's more than one perfect fit"

"Maybe so" was all I could say because if I agreed with him any further I would be getting myself into a more difficul situation. Wishing and hoping has never gotten me anywhere before, so why should it now.

"He's strong willed, he'll come through somehow" his eyes scanned my face "You'll see" he tried to fake a smile which made me laugh, Paul had never tried to make me feel better before "What about your rank?" he asked

"What do you mean?"

"You're Alpha now, Leah; are you going to forfeit?"

"I dont know" I responded and he nodded, he looked deep in thought.

"I dont think you should" his voice was low but firm.

"Why not?"

"Because, he is not emotionally stable to take the reigns again, try it out some, then decide"

"Paul,who am I to take away from him what's rightfully his?" i took a deep breath, realizing how true my words were. _I can't take her away from him_. I thought to myself.

"I'm being selfish, Paul" I had to admit.

"You're fighting for what you want"

"Yeah, but does it belong to me?" my voice dropped and I stood, walking towards the house.

"Where are you going?" Paul called behind me.

"To do what's right, I guess" i said shrugging and walked faster "Are you coming?"

"I guess" he said grunting "You're really are going to do this?"

"Yup"

"Why?" he asked quickening his pace to reach where I was.

"Because, It's what'a right"

"I strongly recommend you not to"

"I don't care, Paul"

"No, as your Beta I am questioning your sanity here" he said grabbing my arm and spining me around to face him.

"Listen, Paul" I said looking straight into his eyes "Thanks, but no thanks"

"I will drag you back" his eyes tightened and his lips pressed.

"I will like to see you try" I said through grinded teeth.

"Don't tempt me, Leah. You know I will"

"You know Paul, you're getting too cocky for your own damn good" I said yanking my arm out of his grip.

"Stop this, Leah, I will get Sam"

"And what is he going to do exactly?" I said and his face got so close to mine that people would assume us a couple if they saw us. His face held amusement and anger, while I was annoyed.

"Excuse me?" a musical voice interupted our argument, the stench stroke my nose like a lightning bolt and when I turned to face whoever had dared to cross the boundary line I found myself encaged in Paul's arms growling like a maniac.

* * *

**Okay there you have it lol **

**thank you everyone for reading and I hope everyone is having a great week**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!!!**


	18. Lost In Your Brown Eyes

**Everyone THANK YOU FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS. AND THANK YOU FOR READING.**

**IN my opinion things are just getting good lol i think you will hate me for what i did in this chapter but not to worry...it will have a happy ending YAY! lol**

**BTW is going to be a little hard for me to update quickly because im in London a week and Toledo another and Tuscany most of my weekends, gosh i cant wait to go back to the states. i am so busy is not even funny. but i do write whenever i can and will update as soon as possible. thank you for your understanding =)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Leah's POV**

"Stop this, Leah, I will get Sam"

"And what is he going to do exactly?" I said and his face got so close to mine that people would assume us a couple if they saw us. His face held amusement and anger, while I was annoyed.

"Excuse me?" a musical voice interupted our argument, the stench stroke my nose like a lightning bolt and when I turned to face whoever had dared to cross the boundary line I found myself encaged in Paul's arms growling like a maniac.

The small girl stood in front of me, her face twisted with fear. She looked no older than thirteen or fifteen tops. She resembled Edward like Paul had said. Her features matching his perfectly. Her hair cascaded on her side in long waves framing her slim face. Her brown eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her face and her pout was prominent on her thin lips. Gorgeous was an understatement.

"I'm sorry" She said taking a step back.

"Little girl you better get out of here, you've clearly wondered into dangerous territory" Paul said through grunts holding me back.

Anger cursed through my veins, not only was she my enemy by nature but she was my enemy by heart. If i had let her, she would be walking away with mine right now.

"Paul" I managed to say shutting my eyes "Don't...Let...Me...Go"

"Alpha command huh? Not bad" he said pinning me against a tree. I tried to breathe, calm down, but nothing was working. I thought of my dad, he always made me feel serene but that just made it worse. She didn't move. _Was she fucking stupid?_

"I wish to apologize for the inconvenience I have caused" He words sang in the air and Paul chuckled.

"Fine, Leave now, please" Paul said pleadingly.

"Pardon me, but you are not the person whom I wish to apologize to"

"Listen here _honey_, I am trying to save your existence" He looked irritated "get the fuck away, NOW!"

"Thank you for your concern, but I can and will defend myself" the brat spat innocently.

"Wrong words" Paul said releasing me. I jumped mid air, she was at least fifty feet from where Paul had managed to drag me to. Her face was so close I could taste her wretched aroma in my tongue. I almost had her in my grasp when i was knocked sideways brutally by a heavy force. Falling a good distance off course I felt the body hit against mine. My head hit a root, the shooting pain made me wince and my back clashed against the hard earth scraping it as it went. The throbbing pain made my eyes water and part of me was releaved that Paul had stopped me. Opening my eyes through a water veil I noticed Paul standing by the girl.

"Oh" was all that came to my mind. I dont know what felt worse, the pain inflicted from the fall or knowing Jacob would physically hurt me to protect her.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't let you kill her; that would only break the treaty" His face was so close.

"Get away from me" my words hurt me more than it hurt him. I was in the brink of insanity. The pain lashed out at me like thorns and I was the idiot letting it catch me once more.

"Leah" he said shaking his head.

"GET...away from me" this time it was an command.

"Fine, Paul?" Jacob said getting up and off me still crouching in front of me protectively. _As if_.

"Unbe-fucking-libale" Paul responded shaking his head walking towards me but then he stopped and turned to the leach "You know what, you and your family may fool some people you blood sucking cunt, but you don't fool us. You have caused enough damage here, so do us all a favor and leave, don't come back. The only one thats worth a breath in your family is Carlisle. Not even that whore of a mother of yours is worth a fucking penny" then he turned to walk to me. By then I had stood, shook the dirt off and noticed my head was bleeding. Jacob looked at my hand covered in blood and gave me a tormented look. Now his back turned to me. He took a protective stance, covering me.

"Her blood smells disgusting, you have nothing to worry about" she said affectionately to him, like she was proud of it "And to address your insult, dog, I dont suck blood, I also eat, that leaves me satiated enough" her face turned into a smirk but her eyes never left Jacob.

"I think I'm going to go" I said having perfect control over my actions now.

"You know, you could command him to stay out of your way and give this little brat her the ass whopping she deserves" Paul suggested irritated.

"Paul" Jacob reprimanded.

"No, thanks. I will not sink to their level. Let's go, Paul" I said walking back into the house.

"Whatever" Paul's footsteps were behind me, but I could barely hear anything above the ringging in my ears while Jacob stayed behind with the half monster.

Billy was watching at he window, fury taking over his face. But I didn't go into the house. Instead I deviated from the path and walked east, to _my_ house. There was a hidden dirt road that led to it and walked that way not wanting to have to face traffic. I wanted to phase, but had no strength left in me as I stared blankly ahead. The front door of the house was unlocked. I didnt even bother to knock. Just waltz right in. Went up the stairs and reached my room finally.

"Hello?" I answered the ringing phone.

"Leah?" Sam's voice was a little hoarse.

"What do you want?"

"Leah, come over, Emily went to stay with her mom for a couple of days, please, you know you can talk to me"

"No Sam, I dont have anything to talk about"

"Okay, fine. I'm coming over" he said as the line went dead.

* * *

**Dont you hate Renesmee? Cuz I freaking do. **

**--okay so i was thinking to have Leah pregnant by the end of the story but then again i realize she's pregnant in alot of stories so what do you guys think???--**

**anyway...thank you all for reading.**

**dont forget to REVIEW!**


	19. Death

** THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS!!!!!!!!**

**thank you for reading and enjoy

* * *

**

**_Death~ end of life 2. the permanent end of all life functions in an organism or part of an organism 3. the time at which life ends 4. a final state _**

**Leah's POV**

"Hello?" I answered the ringing phone.

"Leah?" Sam's voice was a little hoarse.

"What do you want?"

"Leah, come over, Emily went to stay with her mom for a couple of days, please, you know you can talk to me"

"No Sam, I dont have anything to talk about"

"Okay, fine. I'm coming over" he said as the line went dead.`

"Were you on your way?" I asked him when he walked into the house not even five minutes later.

"Yeah" he said dragging a leg. I noticed he was still bandaged up, how could Emily leave?

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit" he dragged a chair from under the table and plopped on it making it quiver, he seemed smaller, his broad shoulders hunched and his stature shrunken.

"Paul called, he was worried" he said still staring at the table.

"Paul? Worried?" I asked chuckling.

"Don't be a like that, Leah; we're all worried"

"Right" I sat directly across from him and looked at his lowered head. He seemed to be boring a hole into the carved wood "Okay, just get it over with and say it"

"Say what?"

"'_I told you so'_" I said mimicking hi voice, which was a fail attempt at him looking up.

"No, I'm not here for that"

"Okay?"

"I'm here so you have someone to talk about what's happening" he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Sam" where was i supposed to begin "I dont know how to get over this, I'm not strong enough to deal with this, it'd be better if i put it out of my mind" I said trying to hold back the tears.

"It's never good to keep things bottled up, Lee"

"I know, but I should have known better, I mean after you left...I swore I'd never fall for anyone as hard again, because I dont know how to cope with it, I don't know how to deal with people I love walking out of my life, I wish my dad was here"

"I never walked away from you, Leah" He said whispering and looked up. My eyes met his and in an instant I couldn't breathe. Sam's eyes had changed color, back to the light brown almost hazel they were before his transformation.

"Blood transfusion" was all he said noticing my mouth about to hit the floor.

"How? Does that mean there could be a cure?" i asked a little too eager.

"I don't know. I dont think so. I'm healing fast, not as fast as i normally do, but it's faster than a human rate"

"But, your eyes?"

"Dr. Cullen said they wont stay like this for long. When the new blood fuses completely with mine, they will change back" he looked disappointed but I knew him too well and he was trying to mask it.

"What if he gives you more blood that could mean, the supernatural gene will be suppressed"

"I dont know" he said almost whispering.

"Tell me something?"

"Hmmm?"

"Emily, what do you feel for her right now?" I asked with difficulty, I had moved on but I wasn't pleasant to hear about his obsession with her.

"Nothing" he said taking a deep breath and looking at me regretfully.

Sam stayed for hours, we talked like old times. I refused to think about Jacob, I needed something to focus on other than my obvious lack of emotional stability. Weeks passed and I just devoted myself to try and fix my relationship with my mother. The pack came by asking what to do, since the bloodsuckers were back they were anxious and jittery. It took Sam, Paul, Embry and Quil other than me to try to call them down. They patrolled the land without even asking.

About the coven that attacked the pack nothing has been heard, we think they were just passing by. No other leach has dared to cross our territory. I have to admit being Alpha was no piece of cake. It took all of my time, turns out Mary is pregnant too. She's been the center of attention of the whole rez, Collin is too excited and terrified at the same time. All in all these few weeks have flown by, enough has been going on for me not to have to think about anything.

Seth has been around more than usual. Even though he tends to disappear from now on. My mom is still a little iffy about the whole him screwing some girl thing, but I guess she'll get over it some day.

"Hey, you coming?" Sam was standing by the door. His eyes did go back to the dark brown I had gotten used to, Dr. Cullen and I discussed the possibility of a cure and he said he would work on it. He also gave me no hopes that it would work, probably just stop the gene from developing for a while but no promises on recessing it. Today he was checking on Sam for the last time. Honestly I couldn't wait, hopefully they would leave.

"Yeah" I said closing the photo album that I found in the basement.

Dr. Cullen met us at Sam's house. He stood by the arch that led to the kitchen. The one with the crazy hair that usually manipulates people's emotion was standing next to him. I started to get a little irritated, but my irritation faded and was substituted with serenity and peacefulness. I turned to the manipulating leach and he gave me an apologetically smile.

"Have you tried shifting, Sam?" The older vampire asked Sam poking his finger with a thick needle and catching the drop of blood on a small clear strip. Sam nodded and proceeded to tel him what he felt and whatnot while the doctor wrote at the speed of light on a leather covered notepad.

"How about you, Leah?" He turned to me.

"Huh?"

"How have you been feeling?"

"Oh, just fine" I said and caught how he looked at the younger leach "I'm fine really" I could feel my body relaxing again. _Damn Leach_.

"Okay, You seem to have healed just fine" Dr. Cullen said putting everything in the compact briefcase.

We all walked outside, the weather was still cold but you would see the tiny specks of color starting to appear. The sun beamed in the sky and their diamond like skin reflected so much it blinded me. They quickly moved closer to the trees where their branches shadowed the sun.

"Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes, Leah?"

"What we talked about a week ago, how's that coming?"

"I honestly couldn't give you an accurate answer, I apologize for the my lack of knowledge of your species, really it baffles me that I cant come up with something. Your blood is too strong. It over powers any other type of blood. I will however try fusing two types of blood, I have a sample of Sam's blood. With his permission of course?" He said looking over at Sam and he nodded "As soon as I know anything I'll let you know"

"Thank you" Sam said and the doctor nodded smiling. Jasper or whatever his name was looked a little nervous. He kept looking back, as if he was trying to hear something.

Then I saw him tense and I heard what he was looking for. It was running fast, vampire no doubt. Three of them. Into view came the small leach and I felt my blood boil. Then Edward was behind her and the other big one. I looked closely and I noticed her eyes were blood red. She looked infuriated, I also noticed that Edward was reaching out as if he was trying to grab onto her. The big one was a little behind but not too far.

"Tell me is not true" she screamed across staring right at Carlisle.

"I have no confirmation but I also have no doubt" he said slowly and calmly.

"You BITCH" She screeched my way and I'm sure I couldn't look more confused. I looked over at Sam and he had the same confused expression on his face.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked ignoring the struggles of Edward and the big guy trying to hold her down.

"Nothing, she's just upset. Don't mind us, we'll be leaving today, we wont be a problem anymore" Jasper said shifting from one foot to another. Obviously his powers weren't working and he looked irritated.

I was sure that Edward and the other guy had the little half leach under control, but as soon as turned my head back to the little scenario I saw her like a flash of light flying towards me. I pushed Sam out of the way, he fell back a little too hard and I got ready for a fight. I tried and tried so hard to phase but i couldn't. A millisecond passed and I heard the heart-wrenching sound of her fist coming in contact with my gut twice. I was sure her hands had gone through me. I fell to my knees breathless. The shock of her impulse knocking me out some. I heard a growling and saw a flash of brown pinning the small bloodsucker down by her throat. My eyes began to close while I felt my shattered organs regenerate. I layed there feeling the hot blood dripping down my shorts staining my legs in it's path. Loud growling continued fusing with voices and screams while I waited there, on the floor, for darkness to come engulf me in her healing arms.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reading and sorry it took me a little longer than I expected.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!! I wish I was back in the states I could be having turkey right now lol but Italian food is just as good =P but I will be home next week =D cant wait**

**thank you everyone again and have a great weekend. **

**Please Review.**


	20. Feel It

**THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE FOR YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS. Thank you all for reading. I'm sorry it's taking me longer to update but I'm so busy due to the holidays that sooooo crazy.**

**This chapter's a little short, dont kill me, I think it's as long as it's supposed to be, i think. But the next one should be up soon. yay. **

**A hug to every one ESPECIALLY to _JacobFan_ wishing for her to get better soon... ^.^**

* * *

_~In the absence of light, darkness will rise. In the absence of good, evil shall rule. In the absence of life, death shall be eminent~_

**Last Chapter**

**Leah's POV**

_I was sure that Edward and the other guy had the little half leach under control, but as soon as turned my head back to the little scenario I saw her like a flash of light flying towards me. I pushed Sam out of the way, he fell back a little too hard and I got ready for a fight. I tried and tried so hard to phase but i couldn't. A millisecond passed and I heard the heart-wrenching sound of her fist coming in contact with my gut twice. I was sure her hands had gone through me. I fell to my knees breathless. The shock of her impulse knocking me out some. I heard a growling and saw a flash of brown pinning the small bloodsucker down by her throat. My eyes began to close while I felt my shattered organs regenerate. I layed there feeling the hot blood dripping down my shorts staining my legs in it's path. Loud growling continued fusing with voices and screams while I waited there, on the floor, for darkness to come engulf me in her healing arms._

_~*~_

**Sam's POV**

I watched as the small red-hair girl almost flew to Leah, I tried to shield her instinctively but she pushed me so hard I fell a couple of feet backwards with a loud thud. Confused as to what was happening I was on my feet at once. Not fast enough though. My eyes scanned in horror while the small fists balled like little rocks and punched Leah's mid-section a couple of times. She had a devilish grin on her face when she saw Leah fall on her knees breathless in front of her. Leah just gasped and shut her eyes. The force that girl hit her with, was too much. She fell backwards and her eyes closed slowly, tear drops escaping her eyes. Everything happening in a matter of seconds. I saw most of the guys emerge from the woods phasing immediately. Growling and hauling waiting for a attack command.

As I made my way to Leah the vamps had frozen, their faces as horrified as me. The little pixie one ran to join the other ones, while Bella was held back by Edward. It took me by surprise that they were just standing there. I could smell the blood now. The smell was everywhere. I was sure thats why they weren't moving. The half-demon just stood there smiling in front of us while her eyes tightened. Jacob came out of no where. He was phased and had her pinned to the ground in no time. I was sure he was going to kill her. Paul was next to appear, he hadn't phased yet but he looked so angry and panicked as he looked at Leah's unmoving body I dont know how he held on to such control. I was by her side now. She wasn't breathing. I could hear her heart beats fade.

Embry, Quil and Jared circled us. They weren't going to let anyone in. Not even to defend one of their own. I held Leah's Face in my hands; watching as her skin got paler by the second. I wanted to rip that bitches head off myself. I looked over and she was wrestling with Jacob, He was contemplating on killing her not really hurting her, just trashing her around and she was trying to justified herself. Awareness ran through my mind, now I knew what the leaches were talking about. Her shorts were stained with blood.

"Please stop, you'r going to kill her" Bella screamed not noticing her bloodsucking daughter was unharmed.

"Paul" I motioned for him to stop Jacob. He looked at me disgusted and refused to "Do it, now" I said as Seth came into view.

Paul huffed but jumped phasing in midair. He ran to Jacob and pushed him off the girl. She just stumbled backwards. Seth's body shook and she growled at him. They were now face to face. Edward moved and Embry's howl rumbled through the woods. The girl didn't move looking from Edward to Seth as if she could escape him. Seth closed in and she walked backwards. She knew Jacob wouldn't hurt her but that was because obvious reasons. Seth on the other hand had no ties to her. He could do whatever and I was no one to interrupt.

She tried to flee but Seth was too quick, he made a complete circle before landing a kick on her chest. I heard her bones crack and she fell back from the impulse her back hitting a tree trunk. Edward moved like a blur but she was already on the floor gasping for air. Bella followed but everyone else stayed frozen. The small girl convulsed while Bella hugged her. I didn't feel bad at all. She should have been killed to begin with. Dr. Cullen moved towards us. Quil let him through despite the obvious protesting from the others. He knelt beside me and checked for Leah's pulse.

"Please, let there be no more blood shed today, my family and I are deeply sorry for the outcome of our visit. My granddaughter is young and unaware of the consequences of her actions. I know what she's done has no justification but she is my granddaughter and we will deffend our family" he said rather in a rush.

"I understand, but that's up to her now" I said looking down at Leah, she should decide what happens to the little half-leach. Jacob was beside Leah in a flash, he held on to her hand staring in horror at her bloody shorts. He had a look of agony and confusion. Somehow I dont know how they're going to get through this. He seemed like he wanted to cry. His jaw flexed and he was breathing hard.

**Leah's POV**

The sun beamed from high above as my eyes fluttered open. The burning sensation in my throat made my mouth dry and my voice raspy. I looked around to find myself laying on the wet sand. The breeze from the sea danced on my skin. I saw the surfers trying to catch some waves, those poor idiots dont know the tide like the local's do.

In front of me was a little girl sitting playing in the sand. Her long dark hair was in a braid that was stuck wetly to her back. She filled the small pink bucket with wet sand and padded it down with a little green shovel roughly. Dumped it on the growing pile of sand to the side. She stood up and ran to the shore. She filled the bucket with water and ran back to the hole she was working on.

"Beautiful isn't she?" a voice called from behind me and I stood confused as to what i was doing on that beach.

"Oh, my god, Dad?" I screamed jumping into his arms. He hugged me tight like I remembered he used to all the time. He still smelled like coffee and motor oil.

"Hi, honey" he chuckled into the hug and held me tighter.

"Dad, I've missed you so much" I could feel the hot tears stream down my face.

"I've missed you too, baby" the embrace loosened and I looked back blinking through the tears which were blinding my sight "I want you to meet my grandkids" he said pointing at the little girl.

"What?" I asked a little too loud and he pointed at the distance. I saw myself walking holding a little boy's hand. We were all wearing swimsuits and the little boy was holding a blue bucket in one hand and a green shovel in his other hand. He was smiling from ear to ear and almost dragging me to where the little girl played. I saw myself smile like I hadn't in years. Behind me Sam walked holding a little girl identical to the oe in the sand, only this girl had short hair. Confusion spread through me. Whenever I would blink the image of Sam changed to Jacob. One second was Sam then next Jacob and so on.

"I'm dreaming aren't I?" I gasped out of air.

"Yes" my father replied and walked to sit on a beach chair.

* * *

**Thank you for reading everyone....I'm sorry if I messed up a little on Sam's POV he gave me such a hard time. **

**Don't forget to review....REVIEWS are love.**

***hugz***


End file.
